


The Devil Inside

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Kpop fanfic, Kpop smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 43,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I was not thrilled about transferring colleges in the middle of a semester, but I didn't have much choice. I wound up at a school where everybody worshipped a group of gorgeous guys. They all seemed like womanizers and we're nothing but trouble. But one of them didn't fit in with the group, he had the face of an angel and was as sweet as could be. But what happens when this angel has a dark side? What happens when that dark side comes out to play?





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> This book and all the fanfics I will be posting are also on my wattpad account under the same username. I hope you enjoy! :)

This college was a joke. It felt more like high school all over again. At least the last college I was at, for the most part, you kept your head down, you paid attention, you did the work, and you went home. In this one, a group of guys or should I say boys, seemed to run things. At least I was able to slip in here unnoticed. I wasn't really attractive, nothing about me stood out, so I could just disappear into the crowd. As I sat at my desk, I heard loud voices and laughter as some of the guys came into the classroom. I rolled my eyes and continued to flip through my notebook, getting to the proper spot. One of them walked by and knocked my desk, making my pencils roll onto the floor. He didn't even excuse himself, he just ignored the fact that he did it all together. I sighed and bent over to get the pencils, but as I did my hand touched someone else's, sending a shock of electricity through my skin. I jerked my hand back and looked up into a face that took my breath away. He was stunningly gorgeous. He had flawless skin, large, dark and warm eyes, full lips, and as he smiled at me, I felt flutterings in my body.

"Here, sorry he knocked these off." He said, his voice deep and rich.

"Thank you." I said quietly, as I took them from his hand.

"You're pretty new here. You are a transfer, right?" He asked sliding into the desk next to me. He was so good-looking it was off-putting. In fact they all were ridiculously hot.

"Yeah, I'm new." I replied in a soft voice. I was not the soft-spoken type. I shook my head quickly, trying to snap myself out of his trance.

"I thought so. Well I'm Taehyung, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He answered, still smiling.

"You too." I smiled, trying to tear my gaze away and look back at my notebook.

"Have you made any new friends yet?" He asked sweetly. I looked back up at him to see him biting on the eraser of his pencil, making me swallow hard. I couldn't help but draw my attention to his full lips as the eraser sat softly between his teeth.

"No, not really. I tend to keep to myself." I replied, clearing my throat.

"That's sad. You shouldn't do that! Well, you have already met me, and I'm friends with a ton of people, so I could introduce you to some." He smiled, sending those fluttery feelings back through my body.

"Thanks, but that's ok." I said, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Why not? We are actually having a party tonight, you should come!" He suggested, turning in his seat to face me.

"I don't know, not sure I would really fit in with your group of friends" I said, turning my eyes to one of the other hot guys. He had a girl straddling his lap and making out with him hardcore in the middle of the classroom.

"Oh, that's just Jin, girls are nuts about him. But I have a lot more friends than just Jin. Come on, you seem nice and it could be a lot of fun." He asked again, cutting into me with his gorgeous eyes. He was very persistent for some reason. I got a bad feeling about it, but he didn't seem to be taking no for an answer.

"Ok sure, why not." I shrugged, finally giving in. He flashed that beautiful smile again, making my heart thud loudly. He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and jotted down something on it. He folded it over and handed it to me, still smiling.

"Great! Here is the address, and my phone number. Text me or call me if you need directions, cause it's kind of in the middle of nowhere." He said, happily.

"Ok, thanks." I replied, opening the piece of paper. I took out my cell phone and punched his number in and saved it in my contacts. Just then, the professor walked in and the class settled down, all except Jin who continue to make out with the girl on his lap. The professor cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows.

"Ahem, Miss Laylor, kindly dismount and take your seat." She said loudly. The girl got up and giggled as she sat in the desk next to him. I felt my face flush as I noticed his arousal. I quickly turned away only to catch another one of the guy's eyes. He winked at me, making me flush even more as I quickly looked away and down at my notebook. My God, they were all ridiculously good-looking. It was unnatural, and unfair. I didn't look over the rest of the class, and just stared directly at the professor. When class ended, I gathered my books up and quickly stood up. The one who caught my eye made his way over quickly, a big grin across his face sporting the cutest dimples.

"I haven't noticed you before. And I thought I knew all the pretty girls in this class." He said, winking and smiling at me. It was almost enough to make me weak in the knees. But me? Pretty? I knew he was teasing me after he said that.

"Namjoon, I invited her to the party tonight. You can get to know her plenty then." Taehyung laughed, shaking his head.

"Great. Well I guess we will see you there. Looking forward to it." He smiled, his dimples deepening. They both walked away, making me let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. I don't see how I was going to survive an entire night at a party with these guys. Hopefully I could disappear there like I do here.

________________________  
________________________

 


	2. T W O

I sighed as I looked through my clothes. What do you even wear to a college party? I had seen movies with your stereotypical college party, but I had no idea what they were really like. I put on a pair of jeans that made my ass look halfway decent, and a tanktop with a short sleeve button up shirt buttoned almost the way up over it. I put on just enough makeup to cover up the flaws in my skin and some barely tinted lip balm. I looked in the mirror and huffed. Nothing I was going to do was going to make much of a difference anyway. I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed my purse and keys off the table.

"Ok mom, I'll be back in a bit."I called, slipping my shoes on.

"Where are you headed this late?" She asked. It was eight o'clock, but that was late for me. I never went out after I got home from class.

"Some kids in class invited me to some party or something." I sighed.

"Oh good honey! It's about time you go out and make some friends! Just don't drink too much and if you do, stay put and don't you dare try to get home." She said in her usual motherly tone.

"Yes, yes." I said as I waved backwards to her, walking out the door. I put the address in the GPS and started driving, blasting my music to try to make me more alert. The navigation took me on all kinds of back roads, winding and snaking through the woods. I pulled up to a dirt road and looked down it. Surely this can't be right. I rechecked the name of the road and sure enough that was it, 32 Meadow Lane. I shrugged and turned my music down slightly, pulling onto the road. It was so dark and creepy feeling. It looked like one of those roads you see in horror movies where the teens are trying to run away from the crazy serial killer. I shivered and shook that thought from my head, as I made my further down the road. I heard a noise and turned off my radio completely, unsure of what it was. As I got closer, I could tell it was the booming sound of bass. I could see light peering through the trees as I rounded the corner. All the trees fell away and a huge open field came into sight with a large old house sitting where the lane came to end. There were cars parked all over near the house, but I decided to pull off a little further back so I could make an easy exit. I took a deep breath and looked at the large house. Let's get this over with. I walked slowly up to the porch that was scattered with people. Namjoon was sitting on the top step, looking so hot it was distracting. His silver hair was pushed up off of his forhead, and he was wearing tight ripped black jeans and a graphic t-shirt. He caught me staring at smiled, his dimples going deep. I looked away quickly and continued up the stairs until I reached the porch.

"You made it!" He said, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, when Taehyung said the middle of nowhere, he wasn't kidding." I said, trying to look anywhere but at Namjoon.

"Yeah, we like our parties out here. We can be as loud as we want and don't have to worry about the cops being called. Plus, there's something to having this much privacy out here. But hey, it being your first time out here, let me show you around. First, turn in your keys. Don't want you trying to sneak off and drive home when you're wasted." He said, holding out his hand. I gave him a mistrusting look, but he just held out his hand.

"No funny business." I said, handing them over.

"Great. So how many of the guys have you met?" He asked, turning to look at me and leading me through the already open door.

"Just you and Taehyung. Oh and I saw Jin in class." I said, clearing my throat.

"Oh yeah, that's Jin for you. He can't keep it in his pants. Speaking of." Namjoon said, pointing. I followed his gaze to see Jin sitting there with a different girl than in class straddled over his lap. They were making out and he had his hand up the front of her shirt. I flushed and turned away quickly. Namjoon looked at me, getting a funny expression on his face.

"Did that embarrass you?" He asked, sounding thoroughly amused. I cleared my throat and looked at him, which just made me flush worse.

"No, of course not." I said, trying to sound unimpressed. He gave me a look that makes me think he didn't believe me at all.

"Who's the new meat?" I heard right next to my ear, making my heart jump. I turned to see another hot face inches from mine, above my shoulder. I jumped and stepped away, looking at him wide eyed.

"Someone who appreciates personal space." I said, letting out a huff of air.

"Yeah that would be Jungkook. He is the smooth talker of the group." Namjoon laughed.

"Nah, that's you. I am the good looking one." Jungkook replied winking at me. I felt my face flush more as I started to get warm. I had to resist the urge to fan myself.

"Namjoon, where is the rum?" A shout came from across the house.

"Jungkook, can you take over showing her around? I'll catch up." Namjoon asked, backing up. I didn't like the thought of being alone with someone who had already gotten way too close to me for my liking. Jungkook put his arm around my waist quickly, pulling me to him.

"Looks like you're with me." He crooned. I stood still for a moment, frozen in his grip.

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	3. T H R E E

I snapped to my senses and pushed off of him, brushing myself off.

"Can you do it without man handling me?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that my heart was beating like crazy.  He got the sexiest smirk on his face as he looked at me and got closer, keeping his hands to himself.

"No guarantees." He grinned. He had me follow him to another large room, where the music was coming from.  The room was filled with people dancing with and on each other.  There was a large space in the center of the room, where two guys were dancing.  The way they could move was amazing, causing me to not be able to peel my eyes away.  The way their bodies flowed and popped to the music was entrancing.  And to top it all off, they were insanely hot.

"Good, aren't they?  The one with the sharper movements, in the gray shirt, that's Hoseok.  And the other one with the more fluid moves in the black shirt, that's Jimin." Jungkook said loudly over the music, close to my ear again. 

"It is pretty impressive." I responded, still not able to look away.  We stood there for a minute until the song ended and everyone in the room cheered.  Jungkook beside me raised his arm up and waved them over.  They both made their way through the crowd and I swallowed as they got closer. They both has a slight sheen of sweat on their forehead and neck.   Damn this was ridiculous.

"Now who is this tasty little morsel?" Hoseok said, getting so close to me, I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"She's the new girl in our biology class." Jungkook responded. 

"Nice to meet you babe." Hoseok said, winking.  I shifted away from him, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"You too." I replied, trying to smile.

"She's seems like a nervous little bird ." Jimin laughed, running his hand back through his hair.

"Seems so." Jungkook grinned.

"No, I just prefer my personal space not to be invaded." I said, trying to sound as confident as I usually felt.  They all laughed, and Jimin stepped close to me, grinning. 

"Am I making you nervous, little bird?" He asked in a low voice, slowly wetting his lips with his tongue. Fuck me.  They were too hot.

"Not at all." I said, crossing my arms, but the redness in my face and the increase in my breathing gave me away.  I backed away a bit, backing right into Jungkook, feeling his firm chest on my back.  I jumped and shifted to the side. Making all three of them laugh.

"That's ok, we have that affect on the ladies." Namjoon said, joining us. So far he seemed tamer than these three.  These three were dangerous. 

"Usually they don't back away. They usually come forward." Jimin smiled.

"Or just cum." Hoseok laughed.  I rolled my eyes and scoffed, disgusted.  I mean, I knew they were college guys, but they were talking like this to someone they just met? Disgusting.

"Follow me, there is one more to our crew." Namjoon said, leading me away from that pack of wolves.  We came to a room where people were playing video games, yelling and laughing loudly.

"They tend to bet on that shit, so they get pretty into it. Taehyung you know, and that teal haired fucker in the corner, that's Yoongi." Namjoon said pointing.  Taehyung was playing one of the games, laughing while pressing buttons furiously on the controller.  And the guy with the teal hair was slouched down in the corner, his legs crossed, nursing a beer. He looked more like the dark, silent type. That was a type I usually went for, and he was damn sexy, but something about him felt dangerous too. 

"Thanks for the introductions." I said, shifting back and forth.

"No prob.  What do you want to drink?" He asked, pointing to the kitchen.

"Nothing, thanks." I replied, smiling.

"Nothing?!  You can't come to a party and not drink. You aren't knocked up are you?" He asked, eyeballing me.

"No! I just am not a party person and I really don't drink." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, you are at one of our parties, so that has to change." Namjoon said, pulling me to the kitchen. I pulled my wrist out of his hand, feeling annoyed.

"Can any of you make it through the evening with out man handling me?" I asked, exasperated.  He just laughed as he ladled out a few scoops of a punch that was sitting on the counter into a cup and handed it to me.

"Here, just drink this.  It's good shit." He said, getting a cup for himself.  I didn't trust him, but I was thirsty.  I took a small sip, pleasantly surprised at how much it just tasted like regular punch.  I took several more large gulps, finishing the cup without stopping. I ladled out more to carry with me, as we left the kitchen.

"So, you really have never been to a party like this before?" He asked, looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"No.  I was more worried about getting good grades than drinking my twenties away." I responded. 

"You could fool me with the way you are guzzling that shit." He smirked, stepping closer.  Good God, not him too. 

"I'm thirsty." I shrugged, taking another sip.

"Yeah, well your thirst is gonna get you fucked up for sure." He chuckled.

I heard my phone alert for a text in my pocket, as I dug into it.

**I'M GOING TO BED SOON.  ARE YOU COMING HOME TONIGHT?**   
**-MOM**

"She checking up on you?" Jimin said on one side of me, making me jump.

"None of your business." I said pulling my phone against my opposite shoulder.  I felt it being yanked quickly from my hand by Jungkook who was standing on the other side. 

"We'll take care of that." He said, turning his back quickly.

"Hey, jackass, give that back!" I shouted, trying to reach my phone.

"Just ooooooone second...aaaaand done." He said, turning back around and grinning.  I yanked my phone away scowling.

"Douche." I muttered.

"Hoo! I like you fired up!" Jungkook laughed, winking.  I looked at my phone and saw what he had done. He responded to my mom, making me want to punch him.

**NO, STAYING HERE. C U TOMORROW.**

"Very funny but just because you say something doesn't mean it's true." I said, shaking my head.

"True, but you don't have your keys either, do you?" Jimin said in my ear.  Fuck.

_____________________  
_____________________

 

 


	4. F O U R

"That's not fucking funny.  Give me back my keys." I said, turning to Namjoon.  I turned faster than I thought, feeling a hair dizzy.  He shrugged and grinned.

"Sorry, I gave them to Hoseok." He said, pointing.  I walked around the house, looking for Hoseok.  I saw him leaning against the wall, watching people dance.  I walked over to him and opened my hand.

"Give it to me." I said, scowling at him.

"Asking for it already? I thought I was going to have to wait for you to get trashed." He grinned, taking a step forward.  Why was he still so hot and off-putting even when I was pissed?

"Very funny, now give me my damn keys." I sighed.  He smiled and lifted his hands shrugging.

"You're gonna have to find them." He smirked.  I growled and marched forward as I started grabbing at the pockets.  I thought I felt something like metal or hard plastic in one of them, so I dug my hand into his pocket, as he looked down, biting his lip.  I reached around and felt a key deep in his pocket and pulled it out, only angry to see it wasn't my set of keys.  I dug my hand in the other pocket and as I felt around, my hand landed on something hard, but it definitely didn't feel like keys.  I looked at his face to see him raise his eyebrows.

"I didn't think this little timid bird wanted to play like that." He said in a voice that sent chills all over my body. I quickly pulled my hand out of his pocket, just to have him twist me and press me up against the wall, his body pinning me against it. 

"Get off of me!" I said, trying to push him back with my hands.  He quickly grabbed my wrists and pressed them back against the wall.

"Damn, you have a fire in you after all." He said in a low voice, his face inches from mine.  I refused to look at his face, not wanting to feel anything but anger right now. I could feel his hardness pressing against me, making me angrier.  I growled as I tried to wriggle my arms loose but he was too strong.  I bucked my hips, trying to push him away from me and the wall.  He had me pressed so tight, it didn't move him, and all it did was cause me to grind against him.  He let out a loud breath, making me look up at him, which was a huge mistake.  He had a dark look in his eyes as he grinded back against me.  I looked at him wide eyed and swallowed.  I felt myself get hot and felt frozen in place.

"Hoseok...please." I said, my voice quiet.  He bit his lip and grinded into me again.  I felt a shockwave of tingling below my waist, making me gasp.

"Mmm you like that?" He said low in my ear.

"That's not what I m-meant." I said, starting to tremble.  He grinded into me again, sending that same wave across me.

"That fire is gone.  Is this scared little bird trembling in fear or excitement?" He asked, his voice husky.  Just then Yoongi came around the corner, putting his hand on Hoseok's shoulder.

"Don't tease the new girl." He said in his low voice.  I felt my heart start to pound harder, hearing his sexy voice.  Hoseok grinded into me, making me gasp.

"I think she likes being teased." He responded, getting his lips close to my ear.  My body still trembled, as I swallowed.

"Can't you see her face, man?  She looks terrified." Yoongi said, looking me over, his face slightly softening.  Hoseok let his lips brush my ear softly.

"Let me know if you want me to finish this later." He whispered as he grinded into me one more time before letting go of my hands.  I stayed still for a minute, still shocked until I shoved hard against him pushing him back.  He grinned as he put one thumb in his pocket and laid his hand on his hardness, patting it and raising his eyebrows at me. 

"Dickhead." I grumbled, trying to recover. 

"He is sometimes."Yoongi said looking from Hoseok to me.

"Thank you for stepping in.  Did I really look terrified?" I asked, straightening my shirt.

"First timers always do." He smirked. I felt my face flush again as I tried to scowl at him.

"That is none of your business." I said, smoothing my hair back.

"It may not be, but with that face you just had, you might as well have put out an advertisement." Yoongi chuckled, his stare cutting right through me.  My heart fluttered, as I looked away.  I huffed out an annoyed breath and headed back to the kitchen.  I grabbed my drink and had the rest of it before getting a refill.  I still felt myself shaking, between the anger and the shock of Hoseok's attack.

"Hey, you're here!" Taehyung smiled, coming into the kitchen. 

"Unfortunately." I mumbled as I took another few gulps.

"You not having fun?" He asked, his forehead wrinkling.

"Not exactly.  I haven't had more than five minutes without someone trying to put their hands on me." I sighed in frustration.

"Yeah they can get a little... over-enthusiastic." Taehyung said, taking a sip of his drink.

"That's what you call basically being kidnapped and assaulted?" I scoffed.

"What?" He asked, looking surprised. 

"Someone took my keys and won't give them back." I said, drinking more.

"There is probably a reason for that." Taehyung shrugged.

"And what on earth could that be?" I asked, now getting annoyed that this boy with an angel's face was taking up for their rude behavior.

"How many of those have you had?" He asked, eyeing my drink.

"This is my third, why?"I rolled my eyes.

"That's why.  Give it about an hour and you are gonna be slap drunk." He grinned.  What? I had never been drunk before in my life, and I was drinking punch! I felt a growing feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, wondering what the rest of this night would bring, now that I was trapped here.

________________________  
________________________

 


	5. F I V E

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Taehyung smiled, making my heart pound again.

"Ok." I sighed, feeling defeated. I was still insanely pissed but what was I going to do?

"You wanna dance? Or play a game?" He asked, flashing me that smile again.

"I guess...dance?" I said, slightly afraid. He led me out of the kitchen and onto the dance floor. I was shocked that he was so respectful of me when we danced. He didn't touch me the entire time, which was a nice. We danced for a while until I felt my body get looser, head lighter, and generally more carefree. At one point I felt hands on my hips as I moved with the beat. They kept me steady and grounded, so I didn't mind. Eventually I felt a firm body behind me, moving with me. I leaned into them a little bit, enjoying the feeling of such strength.

"You're feeling good, aren't you?" I heard a voice say into my ear. I leaned more into him as I moved my body against his feeling the music. I felt the hands on my hips slide forward toward my pelvis and pulling me against him tight.

"Jin!" I heard Taehyung say as he shook his finger and walked toward me. I turned my face to see Jin's inches from mine. I shrieked and moved away, turning around.

"Way to introduce yourself." Jin grinned, winking at me. Taehyung came over and shook his head.

"Come on now, leave her alone. It's never nice to take advantage of a drunk girl. It's cheap." Taehyung smiled.

"Alright, just wanted to officially meet her." Jin grinned.

"I've seen how you introduce yourself, no thanks." I said, stepping back closer to Taehyung. Jin just laughed as he took a few more steps back and grabbed some random girl and started dancing with her.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be safe for a minute while I went to the bathroom. Leave it to Jin..." Taehyung said, shaking his head. I danced next to Taehyung for what felt like hours, talking and laughing. He was the nicest guy, his angelic face making my heart flutter. What on earth was he doing with a group of guys like this? He didn't fit with them at all. I danced until I had to sit down before my legs gave way. I looked at the chair next to me and saw Yoongi sitting there, looking back at me. I giggled and flushed, covering my face. He chuckled and leaned slightly over.

"You like him, don't you?" Yoongi said, motioning to Taehyung. I grinned but couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Too early to tell. But he is such a nice guy!  You know what, I just might!" I smiled, shrugging.

"Yeah, well that nice guy is not all what he seems." Yoongi said, staring out at Taehyung.

"What does that mean?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Watch out for him is what it means."

******

My head was pounding before I even opened my eyes. Ugh, what happened? The last thing I remember, I was dancing with Taehyung. That's when my eyes shot open. I sat up quickly and looked around, which made me dizzy, but I was relieved to see myself in my own room. But how? I got out bed and stumbled to bathroom. I washed my face and gulped water out of the sink. I took some aspirin and walked out to the bedroom. My button up shirt was off as so were my jeans. God, what happened? I wasn't hurting so I assumed my virginity was intact. I took a hot shower, feeling better afterward. I dressed and went downstairs where my mom was brewing coffee.

"Oh thank God." I said, sitting at the table.

"I am surprised you are awake." She said, popping toast out of the toaster.

"How did I get home?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"That nice young man brought you home early this morning." She said, sitting with me. My eyes widened as I looked at her.

"What young man? Do you remember his name?" I asked, standing up and getting some coffee.

"Oh no, it was at three o'clock this morning. I woke up to a call from your phone and he said he was downstairs with you. I came down and let him in and he carried you to your room. He was so polite, kept repeatedly apologizing for waking me. And he was certainly handsome." She smiled. That certainly sounded like Taehyung. God I hoped so.

"Ugh this is humiliating. Where is my car?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"He drove you home in his car, so it must be where you left it. And that reminds me, he said he would pick you up for class today." She responded. Shit. Just what I needed.

"Did he say what time?"I asked, taking another large gulp of coffee.

"I think he said 8:30." She replied, taking a bite of toast. I look at the clock. 8:15. Shit!! I took off running up the stairs to finish getting ready. I put on my finish touches just in time to see a large SUV with tinted windows pull up outside. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my stuff, making my way to the front door. I stopped and took a deep breath as I opened the door and walked down the pathway. It was too dark to see who was inside, and my stomach was flip-flopping everywhere. As I walked up to the car, the window open just a crack for me to hear someone say, "Hop in babe. Let me take you for a ride." I opened the door and let shook my head.

"No fucking way."

____________________  
____________________

 

 


	6. S I X

"Come on, get in.  You can't walk all the way there." Hoseok grinned, patting the seat beside him. Damn, he was right. I sighed, and climbed in, sitting as close to the door as possible.  He leaned over, his face inches from mine as he grabbed my seat belt and buckled me in.

"You brought me home last night?" I asked, looking at him skeptically.

"No, but I wasn't about to miss this opportunity to have you alone in an enclosed space." He grinned as he locked the doors and pulled away from the curb.

"I didn't think you'd be so cold to me after how close we got last night." He said, driving a little too fast for my liking.

"Close? Yeah right." I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"What else would you call it? All that separated us was some fabric." He chuckled.

"You are such a pig." I replied, looking at him.  Again, big mistake. He looked so good it almost made my defenses come down.

"Oh relax.  I wasn't going to deflower you right there in front of everyone." He laughed, glancing over at me quickly.  I flushed and looked out the window.  Damn it.  Why did they have to know that bit of information about me?

"What are you talking about?" I said roughly, trying to sound more pissed than embarrassed.

"Please, babe.  Who do you think you are fooling?  Judging from your reaction last night, that was the closest you have gotten to letting loose." He replied, laughing.  I felt so angry and frustrated.  It felt like being bullied in high school all over again.  I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"That's none of your-" I started.

"Business. Yeah yeah I know.  It's just so fun to push your buttons cause you are hot when you are pissed." He smirked, looking over at me. 

"It's not funny." I grumbled.

"Like hell it isn't!  I love a good challenge." He replied. I quickly wiped the tear that had worked it's way out onto my cheek.

"You're crying?! Oh Jesus.  You really are a scared little bird, aren't you?" He asked, looking amused.

"Shut up, Hoseok." I snapped, the tears going away quickly.

"Don't worry, this tiger won't eat you... unless you ask him to." He snickered.

"Fuck you." I growled back.

"Is that an offer?" He asked, sliding his hand onto my leg.  My heart jumped as I felt him slide up my leg, his fingertips almost hitting my crotch.  I grabbed his wrist with both hands and stopped his movement.  He just laughed and pulled his hand away.

"What is your problem?" I asked, feeling all flustered.

"Alright, I won't do it again.  Sometimes I can't help it though.  Knowing you are forbidden fruit makes me want you even more." He said, biting his lip.  I felt a pulling at my groin as my stomach flopped.  No one had ever talked to me like that.  Guys usually showed no interest in me...usually.

"Yeah right. I am just a pussy in close proximity so your caveman like hormones take over." I said with a slight grin.

"Hah, I'll give you that one.  But it's more than that." He responded.  Thank God we pulled in to the college parking lot right then.  When we parked, I unbuckled and got out quickly. 

"By the way, where are my keys?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Don't look at me.  I don't have them.  Then again maybe I do.  I think you should check just to be sure." He grinned,  winking at me.  I felt myself flush as I turned around and walked away, hearing him laugh.  I took a deep breath and headed to class.  I took a seat in the back and rested my head against my hand.  Hoseok just drained all the energy I had managed to muster this morning.  I was starting to deeply regret ever going to that party. 

_________________  
_________________

 


	7. S E V E N

During the last class of the day, Taehyung came and sat at the desk next to me, smiling.

"You look tired." He said, resting his hand in his chin.  I stared at his kind face and smiled like an idiot.

"Yeah, I am a little bit." I replied with a soft sigh.

"I'm glad you came out last night, though!  I had a lot of fun with you." He smiled, making my face flush.

"I enjoyed dancing with you too. I usually don't do that kind of stuff." I responded, flipping my pencil around in my hand nervously.

"Well, you are a natural." He grinned.  God, why does he have to make me so flustered?  Class started minutes later, thankfully distracting me.  My phone buzzed in my pocket, making me jump.

**DON'T WORRY ABOUT NOT HAVING YOUR CAR, I WILL GIVE YOU A RIDE.**

I looked at it and sighed.  Who was this? How did they get my number?  Then I remembered that I was passed out for a period of time, so there is no telling what they did.

**IF THIS IS HOSEOK, YOU CAN FORGET IT. I'D RATHER WALK.**

I tried to concentrate, but now I could only worry about who it was.  I knew it wasn't Taehyung since he was right beside me.  I bit my lip as I checked the message that just came in.

**DON'T WORRY, IT'S NOT.  JUST LOOK FOR THE BLUE CONVERTIBLE OUT BY THE ENTRANCE. I WILL BE WAITING.**

I shut the screen off and didn't get one more thing out of the class.  When it ended, I felt a sick feeling of dread in my stomach.

"Can I call you later? The guys gave me your number last night, I hope you don't mind." Taehyung asked, standing up.  It was nice that he asked, unlike these other two.

"Yes, you can.  I don't mind." I smiled as I stood up too.  Someone tried to squish behind me, knocking me into Taehyung.  He instinctively grabbed me and held me still.  Whether he held me still for only a few seconds or an hour, I couldn't tell.  I felt my heart jump wildly as my face was only inches from his.  It was like in those corny movies where everything happens in slow motion.  He smiled at me and leaned me back up, holding my arms for a moment.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking in my eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Thanks, and sorry." I said, quietly.

"Why are you sorry? No harm done." He replied, sounding amused.

"Well, thank you anyway." I smiled.

"You're welcome.  So, I will talk to you later?" He asked, starting to back up.  I nodded and he smiled as he walked out of the room.  I let out a big breath and wiped my sweaty palms on my pants.  He was a bright prince charming type, totally opposite of what I normally went for.  I smiled as I left the classroom until I saw the blue sports car sitting by the curb.  Again, the windows were so tinted I couldn't see anything, making me bite my lip nervously.  I slowly opened the door and held my breath as I saw Jin sitting in the driver's seat.  I felt nervous as I climbed in but I had to remind myself that besides dancing with me, he hasn't done anything to warrant me being nervous.  But between his dazzling smile, warm eyes, and full lips, it was hard not to be.

"I'm not gonna bite you, ya know.  You can relax." He laughed, pulling away slowly.  I didn't talk for the first few minutes of the ride, until I finally got the courage to break the silence.

"Sorry.  Just don't ever know what to expect from you guys after last night. Plus Hoseok drives like a mad man." I said, playing with zipper on my purse.

"Hoseok goes too fast.  I like to take it slow." He replied in a low voice, obviously implying other things.

"Really? It hardly seems that way to me.  Every time I see you, you have a different girl on you, sucking your face off." I laughed.  Who was he trying to fool?

"Ah, so you have been watching me." He grinned, looking over at me quickly.

"It's hard not to notice a girl straddling you in class." I replied, raising one eyebrow.

"That is not going fast. Those girls were all coming back for seconds.  They can't seem to help themselves." He chuckled.

"You are awfully confident, aren't you?" I asked.

"I have reason to be.  I have had very few girls not come back for more, and most of those who didn't were ones who were already dating someone." He replied, shrugging as we pulled up to my house.

"You mean, you are so good that everyone wants more?" I laughed, unbuckling myself.  As I turned back to him he rushed forward and crushed his lips into mine.  I immediately froze and melted as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.  My eyes automatically closed and my body went limp as he slid his lips over mine so smoothly but firm.  He slipped his tongue all over mine as I breathed heavily.  I felt a pulling at my groin as he put his hand up on my face and around behind my neck.  He slid his hand onto my shoulder as he pulled away, a grin on his face.

"Now tell me you don't want to come back for more." He said in a low voice.  I broke out of my trance and pushed at his shoulders.  He laughed and sat back in his seat.

"Ask next time!" I said, wiping my mouth, and opening the door.

"No can do.  You might say no.  Plus, you didn't seem to mind." He winked.  I growled as I got out and shut the door hard.  I stomped up my walkway and up to my room.  Great, my first real kiss was from a manwhore.  I plopped on my bed and touched my mouth, still unable to leave the feeling of his tongue in my mouth behind.  I sighed and realized something that made angrier.  We didn't get my car. That means I was still at their mercy. Fuck.

___________________  
___________________

 


	8. Chapter 8

I laid there for a while reliving that moment over and over again.  It was an amazing kiss, but that's not how I wanted my first one to go.  I had kissed my ex before but it was always very chaste and quick.  Just little close-mouthed kisses or pecks.  And since we broke up, I hadn't been with anyone else.  My phone rang and startled me out of my trance.  I felt all fluttery as I saw Taehyung's number flash on the screen.  I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?" I said, my voice coming out in a squeak.

" _Hey.  Am_ _I_ _interrupting anything_?"

"No, not at all." I answered.  I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.

 _"Oh good.  Look, the_ _reason_ _I_ _called_ _was to see if you_ _wanted_ _to_ _hang_ _out_ _this_ _weekend.  Not a party, just hang out."_

"What? Really?" I asked, my heart jumping.

" _Yeah, why not?  I really did have fun with you last night.  I figured we could watch a movie or play some video games or something.  If that's ok that is."_

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I said calmly, even though the thought made me giddy.  And just like that I had plans for the weekend with Taehyung.  We wound up talking for a little while, and the more I got to know him, the more I felt the butterflies.  After we hung up the phone, I took another shower and headed to bed.  I was almost asleep when I heard my phone ring.  I didn't recognize the number, which wasn't a good sign.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

" _Mmm are you in bed?  You sound extra sexy like that_."

"Ugh, ok which jackass am I talking to?" I asked, trying not to sound groggy, but failing miserably.

" _Damn, you sound sexy. Don't you know my_ _voice_ _by now baby?"_

'I have met you once, talked you over one evening.  No, I don't know." I groaned.

" _Mmm make that_ _noise_ _again."_

"You dirty fuck." I replied.

" _Oh yeah, talk_ _dirty_ _to me, just like that."_

"Oh good God! What the hell do you want?" I asked.  I wasn't about to admit that whoever it was sounded insanely hot.  I just wanted to hurry up and get off the phone.

 _"_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _give_ _you a ride_ _._ _Tomorrow_ _.  9."_

"That's all you called me for? Couldn't you have texted me that?" I said, sighing.

" _Mmm no way.  Then_ _I_ _couldn't hear that_ _fucking_ _sexy_ _voice_ _of_ _yours.  Plus...too much to type one handed.  Mmmm my_ _other_ _one's_ _full."_

"Ugh! You better not be doing what you are implying." I replied.

" _Oh_ _yeah_ _baby.  Just call me a dirty fuck_ _one_ _more_ _time."_

"For fuck's sake.  I'm hanging up." I said, ending the call.  Jesus, I don't know which one it was but I didn't want to see them tomorrow.

The next morning, the sun was shining and it actually looked like it was going to be a good day. That was until I remembered about my ride to school.  I sighed and dressed in a knee  length skirt since there weren't going to to be many more warm days this season.  I saw a big lifted truck pull up outside and I sighed, grabbing my stuff.

"Have a good day honey!" My mom called as I walked out of the door.  I walked up to the large truck and pulled the door open to see Jungkook grinning.  I got flushed as I lifted one foot up to pull myself up into the truck.

"I'm so glad you chose to wear that today." He chuckled, biting his lip.  I then realised he could probably see straight up my skirt, so I quickly pulled myself up and shut the door.

I couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of my eye.  He was too good looking, almost unnaturally so.

"Can't look me straight in the eye without thinking about my dick, can you?" He grinned.  I turned and looked at him head on, but my blushing betrayed me.

"You didn't have any other willing participants last night or something?" I asked.

"It was more fun that way.  You helped me out even if you didn't know it.  And if you think about it, we technically had phone sex last night."

"Um, no.  You fiddled with yourself while annoying me." I scoffed.

"Come on now.  You mean to tell me it doesn't excite you at all to know I was touching my hardness while hearing you talk?  Knowing I was feeling so good and stroking my dick while you talked dirty to me?" He said, biting his lip.   I flushed and felt hot.  I instinctively fanned myself before realizing it.

"Mmm seems like it does excite you.  I like that you get all hot and bothered thinking about me cumming just seconds after you hung up." He said in a sexy voice.

"Ok stop!" I said, swallowing and turning to the window.

"I will if you look at me and answer one question." He said.  I turned to look at him, just wanting this to stop.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Are you wet for me?" He smiled.  I felt a twinge in my crotch as I let out and an exasperated sigh.

"You are disgusting." I scoffed, looking away. 

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.  I crossed my legs to try to the the feeling to go away as we pulled into the school.  I unbuckled and opened the door, climbing out.

"Thanks for the ride, pervert." I said, shutting the door.

"No, thank you." He winked as he turned and walked away.  What the fuck did I ever do in my life to deserve this?

______________________  
______________________

 


	9. N I N E

My phone went off during last class again and the number was not programmed in which made me dread looking at the text.

**I'M YOUR RIDE TODAY :)**

I was off put by the simplicity of it. I texted back, feeling highly annoyed.

 **OK I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT. YOU BETTER TAKE ME TO MY CAR! I'M NOT A HOSTAGE FOR YOU** **ALL TO FUCK WITH**.

I waited for a response and wound up with one a few minutes later that gave me relief.

**WHOA, SOMEONE IS WOUND UP! COOL YOUR JETS BABE. I WILL TAKE YOU BY YOUR CAR. LOOK FOR THE SILVER TWO DOOR.**

I sighed with relief, thinking about how this nightmare would soon be over. I looked up to see Taehyung looking at me smiling. I smiled back and looked away before I could blush. I heard my phone to off.

I sighed and and looked at it to see it was from Taehyung.

**YOU LOOK REALLY PRETTY TODAY**

I felt like hiding after that. I couldn't help but cover my face with my hand as I peeked up. Thankfully he wasn't looking at me making an idiot of myself.

**THANK YOU. I'M SURE YOU KNOW YOU ALWAYS LOOK HANDSOME.**

I immediately regretted sending that text. I heard a text back, but was afraid to look at it.

**REALLY? YOU THINK SO?**

I was so confused by his response. Why on earth would he have trouble believing that.

 **UM, YEAH, I DO**.

I looked up at him as I sent it. I saw him read my response and smile and bite his lip. My heart lurched and I felt myself blush.

**WELL THANK YOU! YOU ARE MAKING ME BLUSH! I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO HANGING OUT SATURDAY.**

I smiled and let out a little sigh.

**ME TOO :)**

I had trouble concentrating the rest of class. I couldn't believe someone as good looking as Taehyung wanted to hang out with me. I felt like the rest of them were all just getting enjoyment out of teasing me, especially since they knew I was inexperienced. But he was so different, so sweet. Class ended with me daydreaming, making me sigh. Taehyung smiled and waved at me before he left the classroom. I smiled all the way out to the curb where an extremely nice looking silver sports car waited. I opened the door to see Jimin smiling back. Damn did he look sexier than usual in that car. I climbed in still smiling.

"Happy to see me?" Jimin asked, flashing that gorgeous smile of his.

"Just happy." I grinned.

"You may wanna buckle up. Bullet is pretty fast on those back roads." He grinned, revving the engine. I buckled quickly and looked at him nervously.

"You named your car?" I asked, giggling.

"Oh yeah. He had to get a fitting name." He said, pulling off slower than I figured he would.

"I'm guessing from the speed." I said, looking around the black leather interior of the car.

"Well that and another reason. You wanna see?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and biting his lip.

"Um...I am afraid to say it but ok." I said, figuring I would amuse him since we had a little ride ahead of us to my car.

"Ok baby." He winked. He messed with a few things on the console and turned on the stereo system, very loudly. He chose a song I wasn't familiar with but it started out pretty catchy. All at once a vibration of bass went through the entire car, sending a wave over my body, including my groin. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. I saw him grinning big out of the corner of my eye. Another couple beats hit, making me grab the door panel. I started to breathe heavier as the music's beat picked up, causing several more waves. I looked over at Jimin who laughed.

"Jimin..."I said, as more waves came, making me feel a pulse down below. My mouth dropped open as it happened again, making an involuntary grunt come out of me. I reached to the stereo system and turned the music down, still breathing heavy. He laughed at me and looked over as several more beats hit making my eyes roll back in my head and me let out a little moan. I covered my mouth and opened my eyes wide.

"Sorry babe. That beat keeps going." He said as another bunch of beats hit. I felt myself tingle and throb, moaning slightly.

"Mmm I like the music down, cause now I can hear your fucking sexy moans." He grinned. I reached for the knob and turned the music way back up as the beat picked up and I trembled slightly, biting my lip.

"Jimin...please." I whined, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"That's right baby, say my name." He growled as the chorus hit and it was almost constant bass. My eyes rolled back in my head, as I felt a pulling in my stomach. No....no.... I couldn't. I tried to fight it but a shocking wave of pleasure took over my body, making my legs tremble. I moaned loudly as I tried to arch my back but my seatbelt kept me from doing it too much. I breathed heavily as my release started to come down, my body still shaking. The bass and radio turned down to a normal level, Jimin licking his lips.

"You...asshole."

________________________  
________________________

 

 


	10. T E N

I tried to regain my composure, feeling utterly humiliated. I looked away from him and put my hand on my forehead as I heard him let out a sigh.

"Why are you sighing ?" I asked angrily.

"Because, if you were anyone else, I would have pulled this car over and fucked you senseless on the hood after that performance. Now I get to just sit here with a raging boner, not able to do a damn thing." He sighed again. I spun my head and looked at him.

"You're angry because you don't get to fuck me after MAKING me have an involuntary orgasm?" I shouted.

"Jesus! Calm your tits! I figured you would be thanking me after that." He replied.

"Thanking you....I am humiliated!" I shouted again. I wanted to cry, but I refused to do it.

"Why the hell are you humiliated? It's just an orgasm. Everyone has them." He scoffed.

"I don't!!! Because I so want my first orgasm with a guy around to be in the passenger seat of some dick's car." I responded, looking away. He sighed again and got quiet for a second.

"I forgot some first timers are so touchy. Look, I'm sorry, alright?" He replied.

"No, it's not alright. That's two firsts that you guys have stolen from me, and it's not ok! I don't have many more left to give." I said, fighting tears.

"Jesus! Sorry!...how about I do something to put you in a better mood?" He asked. Before I could answer, he pressed the gas pedal to the floor, throwing me into the back of my seat. He pushed it up to the next gear, tensing his arm on the gear shift.

"Jimin, slow down." I said, trying to reach for the handle that goes above the door. Except this car didn't have any. He slid around a sharper corner making me scream. He pressed the pedal back to the floor and kicked it up even another gear. I saw another curve coming up and I grabbed hold of his arm that was holding the gear shift, gripping it tightly. I squeezed his firm arm in my hand hard as he grinned at me.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" He growled as we slammed on the brakes and slid around the corner. As scary as it was, he was right. He seemed to know what he was doing, never missing anything. I actually cracked a smile as we reached a long straight road with a hill. He flew down the road, making it catch my stomach as we went back up the hill.

"I saw that." He grinned. He slowed down as we turned onto the dirt road I recognized from the night of the party. He still went fairly fast down that road, until the house came into sight, my car still sitting there. He didn't slow down as we passed right by it, and pulled in where the house was. He put the car in reverse and turned around, going back the way we came and driving right by my car.

"What the hell? Stop the car!" I said, looking back.

"It won't do any good. I said I would bring you by your car, not let you take it home. I don't have the keys anyway." He grinned.

"Are you serious?!" I shouted.

"Don't worry. Namjoon has them. He will give them to you tomorrow when he picks you up." He replied, speeding back up.

"Oh thank God!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Come on, it's not been that bad." He laughed. I looked over to see him biting his lip.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ok fine. I don't know what happened in all those other cars, but I sure like what happened in this one. And so did he." Jimin replied, taking his hand and rubbing it on the outline of his hard-on in his jeans.

"And this is why I am glad I get my own car back." I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"There's a difference between being a virgin and being a prude. You're being the latter." He said. I looked over at him with my eyes wide, just to see him with his hand still placed right on his erection.

"I'm not saying a word, because anything I say is going to be twisted and used against me." I replied, looking at his face.

"Try me. I promise, I won't say a word to twist what you are saying." He responded.

"Alright. Do I think you all are insanely hot? Yes. Pretty much every girl in the school does. Have some of the things you all have done been hot? Yes they were. But they were all done against my will. Any girl would probably say I would be lucky to lose my virginity to any one of you. But please forgive me if I would like to give it to somebody that has actually given me reasons to like them." I sighed.

"Fair enough. That's why you are different. Most girls, virgins or not, would be begging me to fuck them by now after this ride." He said.

"Sorry to ruin your track record." I replied sarcastically. He laughed at that, looking over at me and shaking his head.

"Hey, if you're going to apologize to anybody, apologize to him. He's the one feeling tortured and disappointed right now." Jimin replied, motioning to his dick.

"I'm not apologizing to your penis." I said, actually trying not to laugh. Thankfully we pulled back up to my house after that. I sighed and got out of the car. Jimin grinned and winked at me as I shut the door. My legs still felt a hair wobbly as I made my way to my room. I'm just glad that tomorrow I was getting my car back, and I didn't have to deal with this again.

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	11. E L E V E N

I curled up on my bed, feeling confused and disappointed. I would be lying if I said that what happened today wasn't arousing, and exciting. The whole thing was, I just don't want to be a notch in somebody's bedpost. Or if I was, I wanted to choose that, and not in a moment of lust. I was probably being stupid. After all, most people lost their virginity in high school. I layed there for a while until I was called down for dinner.

"You look tired. I think you need to head to bed early tonight." She said, putting a plate in front of me. I pushed the food around on my plate, not really eating much.

"Honey, why aren't you eating?" She asked, concerned.

" I'm just not very hungry." I mumbled.

"Boy troubles?" She asked.

"Mom, you say that like I'm 15 years old again. But no, not exactly. But then again, kind of." I sighed.

"Well, this is a piece of advice I would definitely not give a 15 year old. You are in the stage of your life where it is time to figure out who you are, and what you want out of life. And that means it's the time to try different things out, and make mistakes so you can learn from them. Now granted, I'm not telling you to go out and sleep with every man you come across , but don't hold back everything. You will regret it later in life, especially when you have settled down with some man who is the first man you've ever been with or ever been in love with, and you find out that he has been with dozens of people, and has all this experience to look back on, and you have nothing but him. It sounds romantic, but it can be very offsetting in a relationship. How's that for motherly advice?" She laughed.

"Frankly Mom, I'm stunned. But thank you." I replied. She laughed and we finished eating dinner together until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey,_ _it's_ _Namjoon._ _I_ _was_ _going to pick you up tomorrow_ _morning,_ _but something came up._ _So_ _Taehyung is going to pick you up around_ _8_ _. And don't worry, I gave him_ _your_ _keys_ _."_

"Thank you for letting me know. Have a good night." I replied, hanging up. I smiled thinking about getting to see him first thing in the morning. Ugh, what was I doing? I'm sure I was just a charity case. He probably felt bad because the guys were picking on me so much. I finished my dinner and went upstairs to take a shower. By time I hit the bed, I was out within a matter of minutes. I woke up extra early to make sure to look nice. It was a nice day again so I chose another knee length flowy skirt. I got ready just in time to see a car pull up to the curb. I ran down the stairs and out the door quickly. He was standing outside the car waiting for me, a big grin on his face. He open the door for me, and smiled as I climbed in his car. My God, he was so different than everyone else.

"Good good morning! Did you sleep well?" He asked, getting in the car and giving me a big smile.

"Yes, thank you. How about you?" I asked."

"Yes and no. When I did get to sleep, I slept well, but I was up for a while, thinking." He replied.

"When you have a lot on your mind, it makes it difficult to sleep." I responded.

"True. But in truth, I was thinking about our plans tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to go ahead and start them today. I figured after last class we could head to the house and watch a movie or something there before we pick up your car. Then we could always do something different on Saturday." He suggested.

"I mean, if you think you want to hang out with me that much then sure." I replied, feeling myself blush.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"Oh I don't know. Don't listen to me. Yes, I'm looking forward to it." I replied. We chatted on the way to school, and for some reason this ride seem shorter than with anyone else. I guess since I didn't have to fend off any sexual advances first thing in the morning. When we arrived, he helped me out of the car and walked me to my first class. As I watched him walk away, I couldn't help but think what the hell he was doing with friends like this? He didn't match their group at all. Most of them are disgustingly perverted, but he was so polite and kind to me. As I sat down at my desk, Yoongi came and sat at the desk beside me. I didn't really get to know him very well, but again he was a very quiet person from what I could see. I knew that type, and they are hard to get to know. And when you do, sometimes it's better that you didn't in the first place.

"So, I heard you were going to hang out at the house today." He said quietly.

"Yeah, Taehyung invited me." I replied.

" I just wanted to let you know, that it will only be you two there. It is Friday night, but pretty much everyone has plans to go to a huge party on the other side of town. I'm only telling you all of this, because since you two will be alone...just be careful." He warned.

"That is the second time you have told me that. I still don't know what you mean. He is the nicest guy. After what the other guys put me through this week so far, he is an angel in comparison." I replied.

"All I am saying is, sometimes, that angels can have demons. I don't want to say anything more because nothing may happen. But if something does... I programmed my number in your phone, instead of just taking yours the other night. So if you need anything, just text or call me." He said in a low voice.

"Thanks." I replied. I still had no idea what he was talking about, but he seemed like he was genuinely concerned. I was going to try not to let it worry me, and just look forward to the day.

 


	12. T W E L V E

I literally could concentrate on nothing the rest of the day. All I could think about was being alone with Taehyung later.  I was a mix between excited, and now a little worried. I really wish I knew what Yoongi meant, but he refused to tell me anything more.  By time the last class had finished, I had more than enough time to think about it. I just hope that Yoongi wasn't turning out like all the rest of the guys, and just playing a prank on me. All of my worries melted away when I saw Taehyung standing in the doorway of the classroom waiting for me.  He open his hand for me to grab onto. I blushed and took it, him then leading me outside to his car. As we drove off, he kept looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked, smiling back..

"I hope you don't think this is saying too much, but those skirts are really flattering to your figure." He grinned.

"Too much? If you could hear the things that have been said to me over the last few days, you would laugh at that sentence." I giggled.

" I know, we are a filthy bunch. Sorry about that." He replied, shaking his head. We had light and polite conversation all the way to the house. As we pulled up, I felt my stomach flip flop. I don't know why, but I suddenly got 10 times more nervous. He came around and opened the door for me, a smile still on his face.  We walked in the house, and he led me to the room where they had been playing video games the night of the party.

"Any particular type of movie you want to watch? We have tons." He asked.

"Whatever you would like." I responded.

"Do you like scary movies?" He asked, looking over the stack of DVDs.

"As long as I don't have to watch them alone."I laughed.

"No problems there." He replied, pulling one out of the stack.  We both sat on the couch and started the movie. He would talk to me occasionally during the beginning of it, during the parts where everybody is all happy before the bad stuff happens.  At one point it started getting a little chilly in the big house now that there was no body heat from dozens of people to keep it warm. 

"You are shivering.  Are you cold?" He asked, looking over at me.

"I'm ok, just a little chilly." I responded.  He stood up and walked the far end of the room, grabbing a big blanket. He came and sat down closer to me and fluffed it over us both.

"There, that should do it." He smiled.  By the end of the movie, we were so close together that our legs were touching.

"Did you want you watch another? I have the sequel." He asked, turning to look at me.  As he did, I couldn't help but notice his face was inches from mine.  I swallowed and nodded as he grinned and got up.  He changed out the movies and sat back down close to me.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, looking at me with his warm, kind eyes.

"Yes, of course."I replied, feeling like I could melt into a puddle right there.

"I know that you haven't been going to this school for very long, but, I would like to try to get to know you better. I feel like I already have some over the last few days. You seem very nice, and someone I would much like to know more. Would that be ok with you?" He said, softly.

"I would like that too. You are so very nice, a stark contrast from the others. All except for maybe Yoongi, but I haven't really talked to him enough to make a judgment on that." I replied, smiling.

"Eh, he is just mopey and brooding.  But I know the other guys can be assholes sometimes, I can be too. And we all have something in common, so I can't really say that we aren't alike." He shrugged.

"For some reason, I have a hard time picturing you being an asshole. And if you have something in common, it's certainly something I can't really see." replied.

"Well, think about it.  They are all horny assholes..."He replied, his eyes getting a little darker.

"Yeah....wait, are you saying that is what you are?" I asked.  I suddenly felt my mouth go dry and a lump form in my throat.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you or anything. I'm not into that. I don't like trying to force something that someone doesn't want to give me freely. So you're safe." He grinned.  I bit my flip and look down, feeling my stomach flip flop.

"I'm not." I replied.

"I tell you one thing though, when you bite that lip, it makes it a lot harder not to." He grinned.  I flushed and looked up at him, his eyes dark.

"Oh, sorry." I said, looking away.  He let out a chuckle and looked back at the movie.  We were quiet for a while, just watching the movie. At one point, he just grabbed my hand, and held it softly.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" He asked, looking at me with a soft smile. I shook my head and his smile widened as he squeezed my hand slightly. We sat through the rest of the movie, him just holding my hand.

"Well, now that that is over, I wanted to ask you something. Did you want to stay the night tonight since you were just going to hang out with me tomorrow anyway?" He asked.

"Stay the night?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

"Oh don't worry. We don't have to sleep in the same bed or anything. There are multiple bedrooms in this house." He laughed.  His smile and laugh put me at ease, making me so tempted to say yes. To everything.

"Sure.  Let me just text my mom to let her know I won't be home." I replied.  I got out my phone with a smile on my face.

WON'T BE HOME TONIGHT.  MADE A FRIEND.  STAYING THE NIGHT HERE.

I sent it and couldn't help but blush.  My phone went off a few seconds later with the response.

OK. HAVE FUN, AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE "SAFE".     - MOM

"Oh my God." I said, quickly shutting off the screen of my phone. He laughed at me, looking surprised.

"So I couldn't help but see that. Your mother is rooting for you to lose your virginity? Most mothers are dead-set on their daughters keeping theirs." He laughed again, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, apparently she thinks I should get some more experience under my belt before I settle down in life." I blushed.

"It can't hurt.  I was with a girl who was inexperienced and she always faulted me for having a lot more experience than she did." He replied.

"I never really thought about it." I replied quietly.

"Anyway, you hungry?" He asked, scooting forward.

"I guess a little." I shrugged.  He got up and went to the kitchen while I caught my breath. Separate beds or not, I was going to be in close range of Taehyung, and I didn't know how my heart was going to handle it.

 


	13. T H I R T E E N

The pizza arrived and we chatted causally while we ate, until the conversation started to turn more personal.

"So, tell me the last guy you were with. I mean dating wise." He grinned.

"His name was Ryan. He was the dark, silent, bad boy type,. I guess I liked that I had to try to make him my project. Not that I had to change him necessarily, but more just help with his struggles. We dated for a while but he got mad that I wouldn't sleep with him and tried to force me. We broke up after that." I said, biting my lip.

"Damn." He said, taking a bite of pizza.

"Yeah. Since then I have been a little worried about starting another relationship. I mean, I want to lose my virginity but I just want to feel comfortable giving it away. So I guess when I do get in one, I just need to be careful not to keep him waiting too long.

"Hmmm that's a fine line to walk." He answered, looking at me seriously.

"Yeah..."I said, taking a bite of pizza to distract myself.

"Do you see me as a project?" He asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"What? No. You don't seem to have problems like that." I said, drinking a sip of beer as well. I didn't want to drink but it was all they had.

"What if I told you I did?"He said, his face suddenly turning serious.

"Everyone has problems." I said, looking into his eyes, suddenly getting uneasy.

"Would you try to fix me?" He asked, scooting a little closer. I swallowed as my heart started beating fast. 

"If you wanted me to." I said, sounding slightly breathless.

He scooted closer to me, his face now close to mine. 

"So how inexperienced are you?" He asked quietly.

"I...I have only been truly kissed recently...and...."I started.

"I want to kiss you right now." He said in a deep voice. I breathed heavily as he slowly slid closer.

"I want you to kiss me." I breathed. With that he closed the gap between us. He pressed his full lips against mine, sliding his hand up the back of my neck. I felt myself kissing back without even thinking about it. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me suck in a deep breath through my nose, and let out a little moan. After hearing that he started to kiss me harder, pushing his tongue further in my mouth. My heart started to beat wildly as I felt that pulling sensation in my groin. I gripped the hem of my skirt, as he pressed me into the back of the couch. He let out the tiniest moan into my mouth, making me respond in kind. He rested is other hand on my bare knee, just running his thumb back and forth softly over my skin. He kissed me for another few seconds before pulling back and smiling. I just sat there breathing heavily, feeling like every cell in my body was awakened.

"So how was your first mini make out session?" He asked, grinning. 

"So good. You are a better kisser than Jin." I replied, still catching my breath. His eyes opened wide as he looked at me.

"You kissed Jin already?" He asked.

"No, he kissed me the day he dropped me off. " I said, putting my hair behind my ear.

"Of course he would. Greedy little shit." Taehyung responded, shaking his head.

"But I didn't want him to." I said, biting my lip.

"Oh really? He is usually popular with first timers because he is "gentle" or whatever, so I am surprised." He nodded.

"You were gentle." I smiled, looking down.

"I was holding back." He chuckled. 

"Oh..."I said, biting my lip. He let out a little sigh, looking at me.

"See? Right now? Holding back." He said, looking at my mouth.

"Maybe...."I said quietly.

"Maybe what?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe I would be ok with you not holding back if we are just making out." I said, feeling so embarrassed even saying that out loud. 

"If you are sure..." He said, his eyes looking lust filled. I nodded and he smiled. 

"Lay on the couch. If you want a real make out session, I will show you." He smiled. He stood and I laid down nervously. He laid on top of me, but slightly supporting his weight somehow because he didn't feel heavy at all. 

"Is that ok?" He asked, his face right above mine.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I breathed. He leaned in and started kissing me softly at first, but quickly moved back to playing with my tongue. I let a little moan out, feeling my body tremble with anticipation. He took one hand and placed it on my side. I flinched at his sudden touch but stayed still as he slid his hand down to my hip. I could feel his bulge starting to press firmer against my crotch, making me tremble more. He slid his hand down further to rest above my knee. His hand felt so warm against my bare skin as he slowly slid it up, coming to rest on my outer thigh. I moaned lightly again, making him almost growl.

"Bend this leg." He breathed, still kissing me. I bent the leg he had his hand on as he settled himself better on me. He slid his hand down to my calf and moved it to where it was resting behind him. I could feel his hardness pressing against my crotch a little harder. As he moved, he grinded slightly against me, rubbing it on me, making me gasp and drop my mouth open. I put my hand on top of his, breathing hard. He stopped moving and leaned his face back again,searching my face. 

"You're trembling. Are you nervous?" He asked,smiling slightly.

"A little." I breathed.

"I can stop if you want, but God I don't want to." He said in a sexy voice.

"You can keep going." I responded.

"Tell me, has a man ever made you orgasm before?" He asked, giving me a crooked smile. I flushed and looked away.

"Not voluntarily." I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I rode home with Jimin yesterday." I replied quietly.

"Hah, fucking bullet." He laughed, shaking his head. 

"Yeah." I said, biting my lip. I felt his hardness press into me slightly harder.

"I really want to keep making out with you like this, but I need to know if you are ok with the idea that you may orgasm." He said softly and so sexy.

"I...I guess so?" I said in an unsure tone.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you there. But with the way your reaction just was when I grinded into you, you won't be able to hold back. So...are you ready?"


	14. F O U R T E E N

I nodded as he came in for another intense kiss, immediately slipping his tongue into my mouth. He kissed me like this for several minutes until he started running his hand up and down my bare outer thigh, my leg still wrapped around him. He slowly grinded into me once, making me groan slightly. He let out a loud breath, pressing into me a little more. He grinded again, as I felt a warm tingling sensation where his bulge was pressing. I started breathing heavier as he grinded hard again, making me let out another low moan. He moaned slightly in response, grinding again, as I felt myself pulsing at his moan. He started grinding back and forth a little more steadily, making me moan into his mouth louder.

"Mmmmm you like that?" He breathed in between kisses.

"Yeah...it feels...really good." I said, breathing heavy. He looked at me and bit his lip as he grinded a little harder. I let out a moan, as I moved my hips slightly underneath him.

"Oh yeah, you like this baby. You want me to keep going?" He breathed.

"Mmm yes, please. Don't stop." I moaned. He started moving a little faster, feeling his hard bulge rub right against my sensitive spots. I groaned as I arched my back as much as I could with him on me. He moaned a little as he took a firm hold on my leg, grinding hard.

"Mmmm I'm feeling good too." He groaned slightly, kissing my neck. Hearing the fact that he was feeling good made me throb with pleasure.

"Oh God." I groaned as he started breathing heavier against my neck. My whole body started to tingle and tremble, knowing it wouldn't be long before he caused me to orgasm. He started to suck on my neck, as I moaned, my body tensing. He let out another low moan into my neck, making me groan out loud. I gripped the edge of the couch cushion, as I grinded up into him slightly.

"Yeah, do it like that. Move with me." He grunted. I moved my hips back and forth, making him groan, a sexy sounding noise that made me throb. I felt myself tightening, as I started breathing heavier.

"Mmmmm I think I'm getting close." I moaned in almost whimper. He grunted as he moved harder and faster. He kissed me hard as I started feeling that familiar pull in my stomach.

"You're gonna cum for me, aren't you baby? Cum thinking about my dick against you, making you moan." He growled. With that, my body fell apart as an intense orgasm wracked my body, making me moan loudly. I shook hard, my pussy throbbing and tightening over and over again.

"God that's sexy. Keep going baby." He groaned as I shook hard and continued to tremble until I finally started to come down from it, breathing heavy and hard. He stopped moving and leaned up to a sitting position. I felt so shaky and weak as I sat up, still trying to catch my breath

"That...that felt...so good." I breathed, putting my hand on my forehead.

"Just imagine the real thing." He grinned. I noticed him placing his hand over his bulge and rubbing with the heel of his hand.

"I might pass out." I laughed. He chuckled and bit his lip.

"Look, I hate to say this but, I really want to take care of this. Do you care if I pull it out to do that? If it makes you uncomfortable, I will just go to the room for a minute." He said, still rubbing himself through his pants.

"You...you can. It's only fair, I got to." I said nervously. He sighed in relief as he reached for his button.

"Have you ever seen a man cum before?" He asked, unzipping his pants.

"No." I said quietly. He nodded and bit his lip again as he slid his jeans down. His bulge looked huge now compared to when it was restricted by his jeans. He picked the edge of his boxers up and revealed his very large erection. It was pulsing and dripping as he grabbed at the base.

"Does this make you nervous?" He asked biting his lip.

"No." I said in a low voice.

"No? Really? Most first timers get really nervous when when they see it." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"I mean it's intimidating thinking about it fitting...there...but it doesn't make me nervous." I said, staring at it while he started to slide his hand up and down it slowly. He let out a loud breath as he leaned his head back into the couch. I wondered why precum was on him. From what I understood that only happened right before he came.

"Mmmm what?" He asked looking over as he slowly slid his hand down and let it rest at the base again.

"Aren't you about to cum?" I asked, biting my lip.

"God you have got to stop biting that lip." He said as I saw him throb.

"Oh sorry." I said softly.

"I will cum fairly quickly but I had a lot of precum because I was extremely aroused between the grinding and watching you orgasm. Even biting that lip does it some." He answered as I saw a fresh drip come out of his tip. I couldn't help but stare at it as I watched him slide his hand up and down. He moaned a little as I looked up at his face. He looked over at me and then back at his dick.

"Mmmmmm you seem mesmerized. Did you want to touch me?" He asked, slowing down.

"Yes." I said, boldy. He took his hand off and looked at me, smirking.

"Surprising again. Ok, hold it just like I was." He said as I scooted closer. I enclosed my hand around his thickness, as he let out a breath.

"Is that good?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, just a little tighter. Ughhh yeah like that." He breathed. I slowly started to move my hand up and down as fresh precum streamed down him. It was so slick as I moved up and down a little faster.

"You feeling good?" I asked, trying to sound confident. He let out a little moan, answering my question. I moved a little faster as I felt him throb in my hand a few times.

"Ohhhh fuck that feels good. I'm not going to last much longer. " he grunted. I moved a little faster and rotated my hand slightly as I went.

"Fuck! You're gonna make me cum." He groaned loudly. I grinned, thinking about someone like me making someone like him orgasm. I moved just a little faster, tightening my grip just barely. I felt him get extremely hard in my hand as he started breathing hard and heavy.

"Am I going to make you cum now?" I asked in a low voice. His muscles all tensed as he groaned harshly, cum shooting out of his head, as he throbbed over and over. The fresh wetness made my hand slide up down easier as I kept stroking him, him moaning and shaking. His breath was shaky as he stopped moaning and his body started to relax. I slowed down and stopped, removing my hand. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at me, still breathing slightly heavy.

"You continue to surprise me because that was perfect. How does it feel knowing you just made me have an orgasm?" He asked, grinning.

"Honestly, arousing." I said, blushing. He let out a sexy laugh as he sat up and leaned over, kissing me softly.

"Oh you have so much left to experience. I hope it gets to be with me."

 


	15. F I F T E E N

It felt a little awkward just sitting around after that.  I wonder if it was like this for everyone after a sexual experience.

"You got awful quiet.  What are you thinking?" He asked, looking at me.

"I just was thinking about it.  I really wasn't as nervous as I thought I was going to be.  I think it made me realize it was not as big of a deal as I made it out to be. Right now it seems stupid to wait as long as I have." I said.

"I can understand that, but you haven't had sex yet either.  Speaking of, I couldn't help but notice that earlier you said something about thinking about my dick fitting." He grinned.

"Well yeah, it's pretty big.  I couldn't help but think that." I grinned, flushing.

"So you were thinking about having sex with me?" He asked.  I looked down, still red.

"I did think about it." I responded, peeking up at him.

"Well, we won't rush things.  You still have a lot you can experience before sex." He grinned.  We sat there talking  for a while until his phone rang.  He sighed and picked it up, walking out of the room.  I still couldn't believe I just did what I did.  I felt less nervous now, and slightly more confident.  I am sure when it still came to sex though, I would still be nervous.  I suddenly heard what sounded like glass breaking upstairs along with Taehyung yelling.  I got up and as I slowly made my way up the stairs I could hear him clearly yelling at someone.  I was almost at the closed door it was coming from when I heard a loud crash. I slowly cracked the door open.  I peeked in to see a chair broken in pieces and a broken mirror on the floor by the wall.

"Taehyung.." I said quietly.

"GET OUT!" He hollered as I felt something hurled against the back of the door.   I shut the door quickly and rushed down the stairs.  I went to the kitchen and started looking for my keys.  I lifted newspapers, and started opening drawers.  I couldn't find them anywhere and as I heard the upstairs door slam.  Fuck. I rushed toward the front door to slip my shoes on.  He came marching down the stairs, looking over at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said in a tone of voice that made me feel a rock in my stomach.

"I...you seem upset...so I was gonna give you space." I said, as I reached down for my shoes.

"You're not going anywhere.  I'm not done with you yet." He growled as he quickly closed the distance between us and shoved me against the door.  I stood completely still. 

"T-Taehyung." I whispered.  He slammed his hand on the door beside my head and pressed into me.

"You thought you could just walk out on me?!" He hollered.  I swallowed hard and felt my body trembling.

"No...you told me to go." I whispered. I looked at his eyes, and felt my heart shutter.  They were filled with anger, rage, hostility. 

"What, am I not good enough for you?" He yelled, getting his face inches from mine.  I felt a tear roll down my face, terrified of what was going on.  He punched the door again before shoving away from it.  He stomped off to the living room cussing.  I grabbed my phone off the counter and ran out of the door without my shoes, or keys.   I ran as fast as I could to my car and ducked down behind the far side of it.  My hands were shaking as I searched through my contacts until I saw Yoongi's number.  I dialed it and prayed he picked up, and that Taehyung didn't find me.

_"Hello?"_

"Yoongi.  I need help, it's Taehyung." I said in a trembling voice.

" _Wait, what?  Hang on, I_ _can't_ _hear you............ok_ _now_ _what?"_

"I need help.  It's Taehyung.  He is so angry.  He screamed at me and punched the door and broke things." I half whispered.

" _Shit!_ _Where_ _are you? Are you ok?"_

"I'm hiding outside behind my car." I said, my voice breaking slightly.

_"Fuck,_ _hang_ _on tight.  We're coming.  Just stay there."_

"Please hurry." I whispered.   I hung up the phone as I heard the front door slam open.  I slid more by the tire, the cold, damp ground making my feet feel frozen.

"So you're gonna run away just like the rest huh?!  You're just gonna fucking leave me?! " he hollered.  I hugged my knees to my chest tight, holding my breath.  I heard something else crash and just squished my eyes shut.  Within 10 minutes Jimin's, Jin's, and a black car I didn't recognize came flying down the driveway.  I felt relief at knowing these assholes were here.  I heard their cars slide on the dirt and stop.  I couldn't see past my car so I just sat there as still as possible.

"Come on, I got him." I heard Namjooon say.  I heard Taehyung yelling again. I gasped as someone came around the car.  It was Hoseok looking down at me, sadness in his face.

"God, you must be freezing.  Come on, it's ok. " he said, offering me his hand.  I trembled as I hesitated.

"Come on.  I know you think I'm nothing but a dick, but it's ok now.  Come here,  we've got you." He said, stepping closer.  I took his hand as he pulled me up to a standing position.  He took off his leather jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"T-thank you." I whispered.

" I'm gonna touch you but it's ok." He replied.  He put his arm around my shoulders and swooped his other one under my legs, picking me up.

"Wh-What..." I said, looking toward the house.

"Hang on.  We'll explain in a minute.  Jesus, you are shaking like a leaf." He said as he walked over to the black car and put me in the passenger seat. He turned the keys still hanging in the ignition and turned the heat on.   He stood up and let out a sigh, shaking his head.  Just then, Jin came up and squatted down and looked at me.  He put his hand under my chin and moved my head side to side.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked, looking me over.

"No, I'm ok." I said, as a tear escaped my eye.  He gave me a sad smile and wiped it off my cheek.  I saw Jungkook and Jimin coming out of the house, carrying pieces of the broken chair that was up in the bedroom.

"Damn, this was my favorite chair.  Crystal gave me a lap dance in this chair." Jungkook said as they tossed the pieces in a pile beside the house.

"Is she alright?" Jimin asked, looking at me in the car.

"Yeah, I think she's just shaken up.  Where is Yoongi and Namjoon?" Jin asked.

"Still upstairs with him.  You can bring her in now, it's safe." Jungkook said, brushing off his hands.  Hoseok leaned over in front of me and turned the car off, taking the keys with him.

"Come on inside.  It's perfectly safe now.  Promise." Jin said.  Jungkook made his way down next to the car and squatted down, his back to me.

"Climb on.  You might hurt your feet.  I don't know what all he broke out here." He said.  I stood and put my arms around his neck as he piggy backed me.

"Once we get inside, we'll explain everything." He said.  I have no idea how they were going to possibly explain this.

 


	16. S I X T E E N

They sat me on the couch and gave me the blanket to wrap up in.  They all sat around different places in the living room, all hesitating to speak first.

"Ok first off, what all happened?" Jin asked.

"All?  Like everything?" I asked, swallowing.  The last thing I wanted to do was tell all these perverts what happened.

"Yeah, it could be important." Hoseok said.  I sighed and closed my eyes.  I explained everything, none of them blinking an eye. 

"Wow, it must be serious." I said softly.

"It kind of is.  But why do you say that?" Jungkook asked.

"Because, you all are acting...normal.  No dirty jokes about what I just did, and you didn't even try to cop a feel when you were giving me a piggy back ride." I said, staring at him.  He cracked a half smile and sighed.

"I would be lying if I said that I was not very aware that you were in a skirt so your panties were against my back...BUT now is not the time." He nodded.

"I'm thinking the phone call was the trigger.  I wonder who called him." Jimin said, rubbing his bottom lip with his finger.

"So...are you going to tell me?" I asked. 

"Taehyung has had anger issues as long as I have known him, but in senior year of high school it got bad. It is actually a medical condition. He was diagnosed officially a couple years ago.  It's called IED or Intermittent Explosive Disorder." Jin started.

"Basically it means he blows up in fits of unexplained rage. At the time, he had a girlfriend who was going to college for psychology.  She said she was going to help him..." Jungkook sighed.

"Instead that stupid bitch wound up trying all kinds of "therapy" that just wound up being unhealthy and making it even worse.  Turns out she was using him to try out techniques that had nothing to do with what he needed." Hoseok continued.

"So he has been trying different treatments and medications to help.  He had started one a few months ago and he only had like 2 outbursts in the beginning.  But something must have triggered him tonight." Jimin said.

"I wonder who called him..."Jin said, looking around.

"It was Dani."Yoongi said, coming into the room. 

"Fucking figures.   Yeah that bitch we mentioned....that's her." Hoseok growled.

"He kept saying things about me leaving him and I was just like the others.  What did he mean?" I asked.

"Have you noticed how Taehyung doesn't ever really have girls all over him like these other guys?  That's because things like this inevitably happen, and as I'm sure you can guess, they run.  He scares the shit out of them.  And now they give him a wide birth.  You didn't because you didn't know.  You are the first girl he's had over in over a year." Yoongi said.  I felt my heart hurt for Taehyung.

"It must get lonely." I said softly.

"I know he scared the shit out of you, and you probably just want the hell out of here, but his episode is over and he is pretty upset.  He wants to apologize to you, but that is up to you." Yoongi said.  I nodded and stood up on wobbly legs, letting out a breath.  He gave me a soft smile and led me up the stairs and to a different room at the other end of the hall.  He opened the door slowly and what I saw broke my heart.  Here this angel faced boy was sitting on the end of a bed, his elbows on his knees.  He didn't look up at my presence, but I could see tears falling off of his face.  His hand was pretty bloody, and he was shaking.

"His hand..." I said softly.

"He wouldn't let me touch it until he got to talk to you." Namjoon said, still leaning in the corner of the room.  I walked very slowly until I was directly in front of Taehyung, still a few steps away.

"Taehyung..."I said softly.  I heard him sniff as he slowly lifted his head.  The look in his eyes made me feel so bad for him.  He shook his head and broke eye contact, looking sideways.

"I....I am sorry.  I didn't mean any of that, and I feel terrible.  I hate that I scared you, and that I lost a chance with you.  Even though we haven't known each other very long, I actually liked you.  You are kind, and have been nicer to me than any girl has in a long time.  I thought this was behind me and that you would never have to know about this part of me.  I'm so....so sorry." He said, shaking his head.  I took a few slow steps forward and put my hand under his chin softly.  His eyes darted up to me, still tear filled. 

"Stand up Taehyung." I said softly.  He slowly stood up , looking at me apprehensively.  As I stepped closer, he winced as if I was going to hurt him.  I slowly put my arms around his waist and back, hugging him close to me.  He broke down in sobs as he put his one uninjured hand on my back. I saw Namjoon raise his eyebrows and look over at Yoongi.  I rubbed my hands softly over his back as he sniffled for a minute. 

"You don't hate me?  You're not afraid of me?" He asked quietly.

"No, I don't hate you.  And no, I'm not afraid of you.  You are not your condition.  It's ok." I said softly, leaning back and wiping off his face.

"W-what?" He asked, wide eyed.  He acted like I was speaking a foreign language.

"Will you please let me take care of your hand?" I asked, holding his arm.  He sat on the edge of the bed, wide eyed and just stared at me.

"I'll show you where the stuff is." Namjoon motioned to me.

"I'll be right back, ok?" I said, patting his shoulder.  He nodded and just sat there, looking stunned.  I followed Namjoon down the hall to a bathroom as he opened the medicine cabinet.

"I have to hand it to you, you have got some balls on you." He said, looking through everything.

"Why is he just looking at me like that?" I asked as I started gathering things Namjoon put on the counter.

"No one has ever acted that way toward him after an outburst.  We have had to clean up after a lot of his outbursts.  He always feels so guilty, and upset when it is over.  He always tries to apologize but most girls won't even see him to do so.  I don't blame them, because those outbursts can be scary shit, especially for a chick.  And those who usually let him, hide behind me or Yoongi while he apologized.  A few have thrown things at him or even hit him.  I think he's shocked that you are nice to him.  He hasn't had that from a woman in a long time."  Namjoon answered, gathering a few more things.  I stood there silently as we gathered the rest of the things together.  I don't know if my instinct was to make him a project like my ex or because I felt such strong pity for him, but I just knew I wasn't going to run from Taehyung.

 

 

 


	17. S E V E N T E E N

I walked back in the room and sat down on the bed next to him.  I put a hand towel on my lap and put his hand gently on top of it.

"You guys can go, I'm good." I said, looking up at Namjoon and Yoongi.

"You sure?" Yoongi asked.

"She's sure.  We will be downstairs if you need anything. Just make sure to check his wound for splinters." Namjoon replied, putting a hand on Yoongi.  They both walked out the door as I started wetting some cloth pads with disinfectant.  I dabbed his hand softly, getting all the excess blood off of him.

"You...you're really not afraid to be alone with me?" He asked softly.  I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No, Taehyung.  I'm not.  You are ok." I said softly.  I looked back down at his hand and and carefully checked it for anything foreign.  I pulled out a tiny wood splinter and rinsed out the cut.  I put antibacterial ointment on it gently and bandaged it up carefully.  When I was finished, I gathered up the supplies and stood up, putting them on the dresser.  I sat back beside him and held that that softly.  I picked it up and kissed the bandaged area softly.  I then held it in between my hands and looked at him.  He was just staring at me, his eyes wide.

"Are you hurting anywhere else?" I asked, stroking his hand.

"I think I wrenched my shoulder." He said, pointing to that same arm's shoulder. 

"Here, twist facing away from me." I said, letting his hand go.  He slowly twisted his body as I put my hands up inside his shirt and slowly started to massage his entire shoulder and shoulder blade area.

"That feels good, better." He said quietly, sniffing. 

"Hey, don't get upset."  I said softly.  I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled him back in to me.  I could feel him trembling slightly, taking him a few minutes to relax.

"I'm always alone when this happens. I don't know what to do." He said, picking a hand up slowly and placing it over my arm.

"Well you are not alone.  And in response to what you said earlier....I like you too.  Why else would I have done those things with you?" I asked.  He sat up and turned around quickly.

"Wait, you just said like... not liked as in past tense.  You still like me after that?" He asked, his eyes wide.  I nodded and gave him a small smile. 

"I do. Think about it, 95% of the time I have known you, you have been this kind person who sits in front of me right now.  I am not going to dislike you because of the 5% that is dark." I said, looking into those deep and warm eyes once again.

"I honestly don't know how to act right now."  He said softly. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, putting my hand on his face.

"You know two good things that came from your outburst?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, biting his lip.

"One, I got to see a softer side to all of those guys downstairs, and it made it harder to dislike them.  Now I see them as nice guys who are just gigantic perverts.  And two, somehow, for some reason, I'm not as nervous now." I smiled.  He gave me a small grin.

"They are nice guys who are gigantic perverts.  I am one too, that's just part of me that you haven't seen." He replied, giving a shy smile. 

"You want to go back downstairs?" I asked, patting his hand.  He nodded and as we stood up, he wrapped his arms around me one more time.

"I truly am sorry.  And thank you, for being so kind to me." He said softly I to my ear. I patted his back and kissed his cheek as he let go of me. We both walked back down the stairs and I sat back on the couch, getting under my blanket.  Taehyung stood in the entrance of the living room.

"Sorry guys.  I know you were at a party." Taehyung said quietly.

"It's ok man.  Don't worry about it." Hoseok said.  The guys kept looking back and forth between us, not saying anything.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"Just surprising that you stayed is all." Yoongi said, shrugging.

"Which means one of two thing; you either like him, or you liked the look of that dick and you want more of it." Jin grinned.  I think he expected me to react how I had been these past times, but I just looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe it's both." I smirked.

"Oh shit!! Hah is this the same girl who called me a dirty fuck for moaning into phone a few days ago?" Jungkook asked.

"Damn, if what you did changed you this much, you are gonna be as much of a horn dog as we are when you actually get some." Jimin laughed.  I hoped he wasn't right but it still made me laugh in spite of everything.

"Taehyung, you can come sit down.  I promise, it is ok.  Do you think I would be sitting here if it wasn't?" I asked, patting the empty space next to me.  He slowly made his way over and gingerly sat beside me.  I wasn't being entirely honest with myself when I said I wasn't really nervous anymore.  I still felt my heart pound and my palms get sweaty being this close to him. 

"I have to say, this is a first.  It's nice to see, actually." Hoseok said, smiling.

"I could say the same thing about all of you.  Since I have met you, all you have done is try to feel me up or kiss me, or get in my pants, it was nice to see a different side of you all tonight." I smiled back.

"Yeah, don't get used to it sweet tits." Hoseok replied.

"And we are back." I laughed.  Taehyung stayed very quiet, just looking around at everyone talking.  He did this for a few more minutes until he scooted off the couch and stood up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, I will be back." he said softly, walking away.   As soon as he was shutting the bathroom door I looked around at everyone.

"Is this what he is normally like after an episode?" I asked, curious.

"No, not at all.  Normally he is pretty embarrased and upset, and gets really bummed out.  He just stays in bed for a while.  This, what we are seeing, this is all new to us too." Jin said, shaking his head.  I nodded as everyone got quiet again as he came back in the room and sat down softly. 

"Taehyung, you look tired.  You want to go lay down?" I asked, smiling softly.

"No, it's ok. I don't really want to be alone right now." he said, rubbing his arm.

"I will lay with you if it makes you feel better." I said, putting my hand on top of his.  He gave me the sweetest little smile as his eyes almost lit up.

"Really?  I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He replied.

"I wouldn't have offered if I was too uncomfortable.  Here, why don't you lead the way?" I asked, standing up and offering him my hand.  He looked around at the guys and then held my hand, standing up.  He led me up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom he was in earlier.  I watched him as he picked up a little of the clothes lying around and wondered what on earth happened in the past to this poor beautiful soul I saw in front of me.

 


	18. E I G H T E E N

"Will it bother you if I take my shirt off?" he asked, looking over at me.  I bit my lip as I felt myself blush, looking down.

"No, it's fine." I responded.

"Really?  You grabbed my dick, but the thought of seeing me shirtless is making you blush?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yes.  I guess I am still a little nervous.  You are really hot, so that makes it more difficult.  Besides, I have never been laying in a bed with a man before with ANY of his clothes off." I said, grinning again.  I looked up to see him grab the hem of his shirt and slide it up over his head.  I let out a breath as I looked over his slender, yet lean body. 

"Still nervous?" he smiled.  I could tell he was starting to relax more and be like he was before all of this happened, and it put me at ease.

"Yes.  You make me have butterflies in my stomach." I said, covering my face.  Stupid.  Why did I just say that?

"That is cute." he grinned.  He slid his pants off, and put a pair of sweatpants on.  I bit my lip as I watched the way those sweatpants hung off of his hips, making me feel like I wanted to see those pants off of him again.  I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"If you want, it gets chilly in here at night, so you can wear a pair of my sweatpants.  They won't fit you right, but it will be warmer than that skirt." he said, walking to his dresser.

"Ok, thank you." I said softly.  He walked over and handed me pair, smiling at me.  I slipped them on up under my skirt and then pulled my skirt off.  As he turned around to get in bed, I slipped my bra off and out from under my shirt.  I couldn't stand to sleep in one, it was the most uncomfortable thing.  He folded the covers back for me and I slowly eased in to them, laying on my side, facing him. 

"Will it make you uncomfortable if I get closer to you?" he asked.  I shook my head as he scooted up closer, almost touching me.  He searched my eyes as he smiled and let out a soft sigh.

"Are you ok?" I asked, gently putting my trembling hand up on his face.

"Yes, I am great now.  Are YOU ok?  You are shaking again." he said, looking concerned.

"Just still a little nervous." I smiled.

"Don't worry.  I won't do anything you don't want me to.  I can exercise self control in that aspect if I want to.  Like if I am being one hundred percent honest, since it is chilly in here, I can see your nipples clean through that shirt and it is taking a hell of a lot of self control not to mess with them." he laughed.  I felt myself flush, feeling embarrassed again.

"You....can if you want." I said slowly.

"What?  You want me to play with your tits?" he chuckled, biting his lip.

"Yes, you can." I replied.  He shook his head at me, and grinned.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?  The only issue being, I am a man.  If I mess with your tits, that is going to lead to me getting a raging hard boner that will not go away until I mess with it, so if you are ok with that, then we are good." he smiled.

"I'm perfectly ok with that." I smiled.  He huffed out a soft breath as he moved in closer, our bodies just barely touching.  He looked into my face as he kissed me gently at first, before sliding his tongue in my mouth.  I let out a little moan, feeling my body tingle again.  I could already feel his boner starting to hit me as he rested his hand on my hip.  He slowly slid his hand up inside my shirt, moving it inch by inch.  My breathing started to increase as he moved it up to right under my breast.  He moved his finger back and forth underneath, tracing the skin softly.  He kissed me deep and hard and he slid his long-fingered hand over my tit, letting his fingertips gently brush my already hard nipple.  I let out a moan, as he flicked it back and forth, making it even harder.

"Wow, you are so responsive to my touch.  I love it." he said, as he gently pinched my nipple, making me grunt.

"That feels so good Taehyung." I breathed.  He kissed me harder, working down my neck as he cupped and squeezed my breast.

"Can I put it in my mouth?" he asked against my neck.  At this moment, I was ready to say yes to anything.

"You want to suck on my titty?" I asked.  He let out a little whimpering breath, as he slipped his hand upward, pulling my shirt up and over my head.  I felt so odd being half naked in front of someone, but in that moment, I wanted nothing more than for him to ravage my entire body.  He kissed back down my neck, sucking and licking it as he went.  I started breathing heavier as he got down to my tits, looking at them eagerly.  He cupped my tits in his hands as he started flicking one nipple with his fingers and he slowly put the other in this mouth.  I got chills from the warmth of his breath on my skin, until he brushed my nipple with his tongue.  I moaned loud as I felt my pussy tingle and start pulling.

"Mmmm you like that baby?" he asked with a mouthful of my tit.

"Oh God yes, that feels so incredible.  You are making me so horny." I said, grunting.  I heard him let out a little chuckle as he sucked on my tit for a good few minutes before letting go.

"Would you let me touch you?" he asked, breathing slightly heavy himself.  I nodded as a huge grin spread over his face.

"I want you to touch me everywhere." I breathed.  He bit his lip and rolled me onto my back slowly. 

"Ok, we are gonna take this really slowly, but I promise you, if you thought that earlier felt good, you are about to get your world turned upside down."

 


	19. N I N E T E E N

He placed his hand on my stomach and slowly slid it down to reach the waistband of my pants. I breathed heavy and fast as his fingers slowly traced my skin all around the edge.

"I think you need to take these off." he said, grinning. I swallowed as I quickly slid them down and pushed them off. He kissed me deeply as he slid his hand down on the outside of my panties, letting his fingers come to rest above my pussy. He sucked in a little breath with me as he moved them slowly, not putting any pressure. He then slowly slid his hand up to the waistband and ran his fingers up underneath them, pulling them out some. He laid his hand flat against my pubic bone as he slid his entire hand down inside my panties, his fingertip just barely touching my wetness. He let out a little moan as he touched it, pulling back from our kiss.

"Fuck, you are so wet. That is so hot." he grinned. He looked at me and watched my face as he slipped one finger down my slit and just barely brushed my clit. I gasped, wanting to grind up in to him. He kissed my neck as he slipped a second finger in my slit and rested them both on my swollen clit. He let out a little groan as he started circle it, very very slowly.

"Oh god! Ohhhh my god!" I breathed, as I moved my hips a little. He looked at me and bit his lip as he slid those two fingers all the way down into my wet opening. I gasped at the sudden sensation and let it out in a groan.

"You like that, huh?" he asked, pressing those fingers up against the walls of my wet pussy.

"Mmmm Taehyung! Yes, that is so good!" I groaned. He slid those two fingers in and out as he started to rub my clit at the sime time with his thumb. I moaned loudly, arching my back, breathing heavily.

"Oh yeah, baby. You sound so hot. You are making me so hard. Mmmm I want to touch myself so bad." he groaned into my ear.

"Uhhhggnnn Taehyung, I'm getting close already." I moaned, feeling that familiar pull in my stomach. I throbbed hard as I felt my body start to tense.

"Mmmmmmm cum for me." he groaned low into my ear. With that I shook like crazy, my pussy throbbing around his fingers, moaning loudly. I couldn't stop shaking and moving as he continued to rub me fast, making cum start to run out of me. Eventually it started to calm down as he slid his fingers out of me and breathed heavy.

"That was beyond amazing." I said, trying to catch my breath. He took his fingers and stuck them in his mouth, sucking on them. I bit my lip as he closed his eyes and let out a little moan.

"Mmmm you taste really good . I can't wait to eat you up one day." he breathed, staring at me. I rolled onto my side and bravely slid my hand up his very large bulge. He grunted and bit his lip, as I just rubbed back and forth for a few minutes. I felt a wet spot on his pants, knowing me must be very excited. I slid my hand down inside his pants and grabbed his hardness, feeling it all sticky. He groaned as I just slowly moved my hand up it to his head and moved my thumb back and forth. He breathed so fast and hard, as more precum came flowing out of him.

"Wow, you really want to cum, don't you?" I asked, feeling myself throb over the thought.

"So fucking bad." he breathed. He slipped his boxers and pants down, revealing his erection. My eyes got wide as I breathed heavy.

"It looks even bigger when you are laying down." I said, biting my lip. He let out a little chuckle as he stared at me.

"You like it?" he asked, as I watched it pulse.

"Mmmm hmmm." I said, grining.

"You want to touch me again?" he asked, looking at me with want in his eyes.

"Can I....well...." I said, biting my lip. I saw him throb and let out a breath.

"I'm telling you, one of these days you are gonna regret biting that lip so much. But what is it, you can ask me..." he said slightly breathy.

"I've never done it before but...do you think I could try....sucking on it?" I said, feeling like crawling in a hole. He let out a harsh breath and looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Fuck yeah. Do you want me to teach you, or do you want to try on your own?" he asked, licking his lips.

"I will try, and if I'm doing something wrong, or you want me to do something different, you can tell me. Is that ok?" I asked softly.

"Of course. And you don't have to be nervous. Trust me, as long as you don't bite down, it's hard to get a blow job wrong. You will be fine." he said, as I saw him pulsing with anticipation. I crawled down to his dick and took it firmly in my hand. He starting breathing very heavily as he stared at me hard. I opened my lips just barely and placed the tip against them. He already sucked in a breath and let it shakily back out. I started slowly sliding him into my mouth as I felt him throb and he moaned long and deep. I managed to fit most of him in my mouth, keeping my hand tight around the rest. I started moving my tongue back and forth as he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. It felt good knowing I wasn't a disaster at this. I started to slowly move my head up and down, as I felt him throb again, this time tasting a little bit of saltiness on my tongue. I stopped for a second and then continued. He let out a breathy laugh as I continued to suck.

"You had to swallow, didn't you?" he smiled, as I answered mmm hmmm. He moaned at that, so I started moaning with him in my mouth. I felt him tremble slightly as his dick hardened in my mouth.

"Fuck, are you sure you haven't done the is before?" he groaned, his muscles tensing.

"Mmmm Hmmmm" I answered slowly. He arched his back slightly and started gripping at the sheet.

"Ohhhhh God, I'm getting close already." he said, moaning loudly. I started moving faster and sliding my tongue hard against him, working my hand at the same time in rhythm with my head. He started getting extremely hard and breathing really fast.

"Fuck....Mmmmmm....I'm gonna....holy shit.....I'm...OOOOHHHHH I'm gonna cum!" he moaned loudly. I went a little faster, rubbing my tongue fast and hard against him and moaned loudly, sending vibrations all over. He shot out cum inside my mouth, filling it full. I started to swallow it as more came out, some sliding back against his dick as I continued moving. He was doing a sit up, his muscles so tensed. His face looked so incredibly hot, twisted in a look of pleasure. As I felt his throbbing lessen and his body loosen, I slid him out of my mouth, cum dripping out of corners of my mouth.

"Shit that was good. I would have never known that was your first time." he breathed.

"Really? It was ok?" I asked.

"It was more than ok, it was great! Did you wind up spitting it out?" he asked, smiling at me.

"No, I swallowed as much as I could but some came out cause I had no more room in my mouth between the cum and your dick." I giggled, wiping my mouth off.

"Damn, I must have cum a lot then. That couldn't have been better, thank you." he smiled, putting my hair behind my ear. I looked at his sweet face and the horrible outburst of today was no longer even in my thoughts. I layed with my back against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek before I felt myself drifing off to sleep.

 


	20. T W E N T Y

"Well good morning!" I heard Jungkook say as I cracked my eyes open.  We were still laying in the position we fell asleep in, me cuddled in Taehyung's arm.  I groaned as I stretched my legs, hearing Jungkook let out a little chuckle.

"Someone had fun last night." He said.   I felt Taehyung's arm move across my skin, making me realize that I was almost completely naked.  I gasped and yanked the sheet up, covering my exposed chest.

"Mmm too late. I got a nice view, and they are better than I pictured." He laughed.  Taehyung looked down at Jungkook and just shook his head.

"What do you want this early?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep.  It sounded so incredibly sexy.

"Dude, it's like eleven.  Just coming to say we are going to get some lunch soon, if you guys want to come." Jungkook replied.

"Do you want lunch?" Taehyung asked, kissing me on the head.

"As much as I want to just lay here all day, I am kind a hungry." I said, looking up at him.

"Mmkay.  We will be down soon." Taehyung replied.  Jungkook grinned as he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he just saw me topless." I groaned.  Taehyung kissed my neck and chuckled into it.

"Well, you probably made and ruined his day." He said, still kissing on my neck.  I let out a little sigh as he continued kissing my neck softly.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He got to see your gorgeous tits, but I'm sure he's jealous that he is not the one with his hands on them." Taehyung said as he slid his hand across them.  I sighed and squirmed slightly as he turned more on his side.  I could feel his erection poking me, making me feel aroused. 

"Yeah well Jungkook probably didn't like seeing what I am feeling right now." I giggled.

"I didn't have this when he was here." He said, kissing my neck again.

"Wait, you got hard that quickly?" I asked, flipping on my back to look at him.

"Mmm hmm.  I felt your tits and it reminded me of last night." He grinned.  I bit my lip and felt myself flush. He pulled me to him, kissing me hard, sliding his tongue into my mouth.  He kissed me like that for a minute before pulling away, leaving me breathless.

"I told you... biting that lip is dangerous. " he grinned.  I blew out a hard breath as I sat up.

"If I don't get up now, we are going to be late getting down stairs." I said, feeling my heart beat hard.

"So let them wait.  Unless you don't want me to make you cum really... really...hard." He said, biting his lip. I felt myself tingle, making me sigh.

"I do." I breathed.  He grinned and sat up next to me, kissing me softly, sliding his tongue over mine.

"Can I taste you?" He breathed, looking at me with lusty eyes.  I felt so  incredibly nervous but I nodded and hid my face.

"Why are you hiding from me?" He chuckled, pulling at my hands.

"I don't know, it just makes me nervous, and embarrassed." I said, biting my lip.  He climbed off the bed and walked down to the bottom, his boxers already down over his dick.  He grabbed my legs and slid me down to bottom of the bed.  He stroked himself a few times as he looked at me.   He smiled as he let go of his dick and dropped to his knees.  He spread my legs and moved toward my warmth.  I gasped as I felt him kiss right above and started kissing his way down.  He kissed my lower lips and slid his his tongue into my wet slit.  I let out a light moan ad he wiggled his tongue back and forth, working his way up.  I grabbed the sheets hard as his tongue hit my clit making my legs tremble already.

"Oh fuck, Taehyung!" I groaned as he moaned against me. He slid his fingers inside me, slowly working them in and out as he rolled my clit under his tongue.  I heard him moan louder as he started working it faster. I arched my back, feeling myself throb and tighten.  I felt like I was going to break apart as he continued at the same pace for a while, building up what I knew was going to be an intense orgasm.

"Mmmmm you're gonna make me cummmmmm" I moaned loudly.  He groaned hard and loud in to me as he took my clit in his mouth and started sucking on it.  I felt my climax about to release, feeling like I almost couldn't handle the immense amount of pleasure. 

"Ohhhhhhh TAEHYUNG!" I shouted as my body released in the strongest orgasm yet.  I emptied my lungs over and over until he slowly removed his fingers.  I got up on my elbows and looked at him as he leaned back, panting.  He was grunting as he was pumping his cock hard.

"Mmmm I couldn't hold off. You made me want to cum so bad." He grunted, stroking it hard.  It was hot, seeing him pleasure himself.  I wondered if it would have the same effect on him, watching me.  I decided to be bold and take a risk.  I sat up, looking down at him, biting my lip.  I opened my legs wide and slid my fingers down over my clit, making me moan from the sensitivity. 

"Oh fuck!" He almost whined, staring down at my wet, swollen pussy.

"Mmmm you like that?" I asked, sliding my fingers over my clit and down into my soaking wet pussy and back up again.

"Ughhhh yeah, I'm about to cum." He breathed.  I decided to do something I hoped he would like.  I took my fingers out and slid them slowly into my mouth, moaning slightly as I did.  His face almost looked in pain as he gasped for air.

"Jesus FUCK!!!!!" He shouted as he started to tremble hard, his eyes rolling back in his head, cum spilling out all over his hand and the floor.  He slowed his stroking to almost to a stop as he breathed heavily, his mouth hanging open. He looked up at me and let out a breathy laugh as he stopped stroking. 

"Do you have any idea how insanely hot what you just did was? What made you think to do that?" He asked, smiling huge.

"Well watching you please yourself makes me feel really hot so I thought I would try to see if it has the same effect on you.  And then I remembered a friend telling me one time that guys loved when you tasted yourself." I smiled, feeling a little embarrassed.   He got up on his knees as he wiped his mouth on the back of his arm.  He put his hand around my back and pulled me in for a kiss.

"That was so sexy.  I think you're a little vixen in the making." He grinned, kissing me one more time. 

"I am glad I could make you happy." I smiled.

"I'm ecstatic." He whispered.

"Now that you guys are done with your fuck fest, can we go eat?" Jin yelled down the hall. I hid my face in Taehyung's shoulder as he laughed.  If my orgasm was that intense, it made me wonder what sex with him was going to be like.  I almost couldn't wait.

 


	21. T W E N T Y - O N E

As we came down the stairs, we got looks from everyone standing around. 

"Tight, huh?" Jimin teased Taehyung.  He just grinned and shook his head.

"I wouldn't know." He shrugged, still grinning.

"Wait...you made all that noise, and you guys didn't even fuck?" Namjoon asked, laughing.

"What can I say, she is hot.  I find her innocence adorable,  but she has surprised me over and over again with her...eagerness." He grinned, winking at me.  I smiled and looked down as he grabbed my ass.

"And she has a great rack." Hoseok smiled.  I flushed but then my eyes went wide and I looked up at him.

"How would you know?" I asked, instinctively crossing my arms over my chest.  He shrugged with a grin on his face.  I heard Jungkook stifle a laugh behind me.  I turned and looked at him.

"I couldn't help it! They were right there!" He said.

"You took a picture of me?!" I asked, walking over and smacking at his arms.

"If it makes you feel better, I only stared for a minute before waking you guys up." He laughed.

"You pervy little fuck!" I said, still smacking at him.

"Watch it, you know I like it when you talk dirty to me." He snickered as I gave him one good last smack.

****

"I don't know that I've ever been to this diner before." Jimin said, as we all took up a large table in the back.

"I have. Once.  But I never actually ate the food here." Hoseok said grinning.

"Oh yeah, that was the day you fucked the waitress in the bathroom." Jin laughed.  I just shook my head and opened the menu.

"What, you think we are just being perverts again?" Jungkook asked.

"You are." Yoongi said, looking over the menu with a grin.

"You mean to tell me you can't understand fucking someone, because you can tell just by looking at them, how insanely hot it's going to be?" Jin asked.

"Hello, virgin here. Have we met?" I replied, making Taehyung chuckle.

"You mean if you didn't know any of us and we walked up to you and flirted and made you feel all hot and bothered, you would not want us to have our way with you?" Hoseok asked.

"You did say we were...what was it... insanely hot and things we did were hot?" Jimin smirked.

"I knew saying that was going to come back and bite me in the ass." I grumbled.

"Ok, let me make a case for this.  Close your eyes.  I swear I won't touch you, Taehyung is right there to make sure, ok?" Namjoon said.  I closed my eyes and sat up straight, worried what was coming next.  I felt him lean over close to me, making my heart race.  He let out a deep little chuckle right in my ear, giving me chills.

"Imagine yourself coming to the diner for dinner.  You are sitting by yourself in that corner booth when someone comes over while you are looking at your menu.  You hear them greet you and immediately your ears are pricked by the tone of their voice.  You look up from your menu to see one of us standing there looking at you with want in our eyes.  They ask you what you want to drink with a sexy smile.  You tell them and as they go to leave, they wink at you.  You can't help but notice the fullness of their ass as they walk away.  You catch yourself looking them up and down, admiring their body.  They bring you back your drink and ask you if you know what you want.   You tell them so much looks good you can't decide.  They say that even if it's not on the menu, they will make sure you get what you want, they want their customer satisfied.  You say you have an idea but you are not sure. They say they will give you a minute to think it over as they wink and bite their lip.  You watch them again and can't help but think about the pleasure you feel when you cum really hard, like how Taehyung has been making you feel. How good it must feel to have their hot body against yours.  You picture their body moving with yours and that insane pulling and tingling sensation you get right before an orgasm.  All you think about is how good it feels and how you crave that feeling, knowing it's close by.  When they walk back up, they ask you if you have made up your mind.  You are almost sure this is going to happen, so all you can think about is that orgasm. They bend over the table, getting eye level and stare you down.  That's when you can't take it anymore and you tell them where to meet you, and you fuck the hell out of them.  Now, tell me, are we crazy?" Namjoon finished, leaning back.  I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me.  I shifted and cleared my throat.  I closed my menu and bit my lip slightly.

"Point taken." I said, as I started fanning myself with it.  They all erupted with cheers or laughter.

"Told you, you are going to be as bad of a pervert as we are." Jimin grinned.  I looked at Taehyung who winked at me and put his hand on my leg under the table.  Thankfully the waiter came over, breaking us from the intense conversation and we all lightened up.

"I think I want to have a bonfire tonight." Jungkook said with a mouthful of food.

"Fire is always nice." Yoongi responded, nodding.  Everyone liked the idea and though of people they wanted to invite. 

"Will you stay for the fire tonight?" Taehyung asked, his eyes looking hopeful.  I nodded and smiled.  He got a big smile as he put his arm around me.  I just looked at his sweet face and couldn't believe that someone like him, illness or not, liked me.  I didn't know how much, but I secretly wondered if it was as much as I was starting to feel for him. 

 


	22. T W E N T Y - T W O

The fire was so warm and cozy in stark contrast with the cool night air. The set up for the fire was really nice. They had a nice big clearing in the field with a fire pit in the center. There were logs all around the edges of the clearing to use as seating. Some of the guys were in camping chairs with a girl on their lap, a few were dancing to the music Yoongi was playing on his phone. Taehyung and I had spread a blanket on the ground and covered ourselves with another while leaning against a log. We sat next to each other just holding hands until he put his arm around me and cuddled closer to me. This felt more like dating to me than hooking up with someone I liked, but we had not said a word about it. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"Did you tell your mom you were staying over again?" He asked. 

"Yeah, she seemed happy about it." I said, leaning in to him more. 

"The stars are so bright out here." He said, as he leaned his head back. I looked up and felt in awe of the pitch black sky sprayed with bright stars. 

"It's very beautiful." I agreed. I shivered at a rush of cool air that got under the blanket and cuddled closer to him.

"It may be beautiful but it's nothing compared to you." He said softly. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You don't have to say that kind of stuff to try to get in my pants, you got passage anyway." I laughed. He stayed quiet for a second before talking.

"I wasn't being funny. I was being serious." He said quietly. I looked over at him, his face still.

"I'm sorry. Wait, really? You think I'm beautiful?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I do. Why don't you believe me?" He said, sounding slightly irritated. 

"I've never had a guy call me beautiful except for my uncle, and he doesn't count since we are related." I replied, shrugging.

"I find that hard to believe. You mean to tell me your dad didn't even say it?" He said gruffly.

"I wouldn't remember if he did, he died when I was 5." I answered. I could feel his muscles tensing and his heart start to beat hard and fast.

"What the fuck! That is ridiculous." He said, starting to raise his voice. I got a bad feeling that something worse was coming.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter to me. I am not bothered because I don't look like a model." I said softly.

"See?! You should not even have to say that!!" He said very loudly. Oh no. I put my hand on his face softly and looked into his angry eyes.

"Hey, hey. Look at me. It's ok." I said quietly. 

"No it's not! You didn't even believe me when I said it!" He yelled, tensing. I decided right then and there that he needed a distraction and fast. I put my other hand on his face and kissed him hard, sliding my tongue in his mouth. He sat still for a second before he grabbed me behind my back and pulled me into him. He slid his hands down to my hips and started to try to lift me. I followed his cue and got up, straddling his lap and sat back down. He breathed hard and harsh as he kissed me ravenously. He slid his hands all over my back, and down my waist. He reached them around and slid them up under my skirt, grabbing my ass. He pulled me hard closer to him, as he grunted, still kissing me hard. Gradually, his kissing slowed down to more soft and sensual as I felt his body start to relax a little more. He slid his hands back up to my back as he stopped kissing me. He leaned his forehead against mine as we both. breathed heavily.

"How did you do that?" He breathed, his eyes still closed.

"Do what?" I asked, running my hand through his hair and held on to the back of his neck.

"You....you stopped it." He said, opening his eyes. I leaned back and looked at him. I noticed Yoongi standing close by, probably after he heard Taehyung yell. I hugged him softly leaning my head against his. I looked up at Yoongi and mouthed thank you. He nodded and went back to his chair as Taehyung nuzzled my neck. I kissed the side of his head as he shifted. It was only then that I realized that I could feel his restrained boner against my crotch.

"How did you do it?" He asked, leaning back and looking at my face.

"I just thought you needed a good distraction." I smiled as I moved slightly against his bulge. He let out a little grunt and breathed out a slow breath.

"It's a shame you haven't lost it yet. If you had, I would fuck you right here and now." He said in low voice, grinning at me.

"I know we are under a blanket but right here in front of everyone?" I giggled, my eyes wide.

"I don't care. I would forget anyone else was here and lose myself in you." He smiled. I felt a slight flutter in my heart and closed my eyes, leaning into his forehead.

"If we had already had sex, I would let you." I whispered. He chuckled and grinned.

"See? Jimin was right. Pervert." He replied. I laughed loudly and kissed him quickly. How was I suddenly feeling so much for someone I had only known for such a short time? I was worried it might happen after I gave him my virginity, but my heart already started to flutter for him... and it scared the shit out of me.


	23. T W E N T Y - T H R E E

We cuddled outside longer until he let go of my hand and kissed my forehead.

"I'm gonna run in and go to the bathroom and get something to drink.  You want anything?"  He asked. 

"I'm good, thank you." I said.  He kissed my cheek and got up, straightening out his clothes.  As he walked toward the house, Yoongi got up and came to sit next to me, leaving a little space.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I teased him about calling me beautiful, saying he didn't have to say that to get in my pants and he said he was serious. He got really mad cause I said no man except my uncle has said that.  I tried to calm him down saying it didn't bother me and all that but he wouldnt listen." I shrugged.

"Hmmm...honestly, I can't tell you.  Sometimes there is a more definable trigger than others.  Maybe he is just emotionally heightened right now." He suggested, crossing his arms.

"I wonder why..."I said, biting my lip.

"You don't know? I mean I know he's a nice guy and all that, but he is very very affectionate toward you...more than I have seen him with anyone since Dani." He replied.

"Really? So it's not just me?" I asked, feeling my stomach flop.

"Definitely not.  Wait, not just you? Do you have actual feelings for him?" He asked, looking at me.  There was a hint of something in his eyes that I couldn't make out, but it made me a little uncomfortable.

"I think I do. He is such a kind soul.  I can't believe that he has a problem that bad that has affected his life so negatively." I sighed.

"Yeah, he has had it hard.  But that was amazing earlier when you were able to calm him down.  I was worried for a minute, I could see it coming on." He said, smiling softly at me.

"Yeah, I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he was getting uncharacteristically angry so I figured.   I don't know why I thought to kiss him.  I guess I figured it was a good distraction." I shrugged.

"Yeah, that would work.  But if that ever doesn't work, and you need help, no matter night or day, call me or one of the guys. Namjoon and I seem to know how to handle him best, but the others still can help keep him from getting hurt or hurting anyone." He said seriously.

"Has he ever hurt anyone?" I asked, almost afraid to find out the answer.

"People have been minorly injured by debris from stuff breaking before but he's only ever actually hurt someone once.  It was a long time ago." He replied. He quieted down and got up as we saw Taehyung coming onto the porch. 

"Keeping her warmed up for me?" Taehyung teased as he walked over.

"Nah man, just mildly entertained." He replied, shrugging and walking back over to his chair.

"Did he say anything pervy?" He chuckled as he got back on the blanket and scooted close to me.

"No, actually he didn't." I grinned, settling into him.

"Good. I'm glad." He replied, snuggling close.   We sat there for a while in silence until I started hearing muffled grunts.  I started looking around and as turned one direction, I quickly turned back around, flushing.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at me, his forehead scrunched.

"They're having sex!" I whispered, motioning in the direction it was coming from.  He looked over and grinned looking back at me.

"Does it embarrass you?" He asked, running his hand through my hair.

"Yes!!" I whispered back, covering my cheeks. 

"Shhhh, just look again, they are covered," he motioned, getting close to my ear.  I turned my head slowly, looking at them across the field.  A girl was straddling Namjoon's lap like I was on Taehyung earlier.  They had a blanket over them, but you could still clearly tell what they were doing. 

"Look at the pleasure on her face as she moves her hips back and forth.  That is pressing his dick on all walls of her pussy.  And look at how much he is enjoying that feeling of her tight pussy.  You see how she is bouncing too? That's cause he is thrusting at the same time she is moving.  He is liking the way she is making faces of pleasure, knowing it's his dick causing it.  Normally we like noise too but they are being good about it since there are others around.  But even though they are just fuck buddies, look at the level of pleasure and intimacy.  Watch how close they get when they cum." Taehyung whispered in my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder.  I almost couldn't look away as I watched what he was describing.  After they clearly came, I swallowed and breathed slightly heavy. 

"Namjoon the exhibitionist." I heard Jungkook say quietly. And right then, right there, I decided that I wanted that with Taehyung...and soon.

 


	24. T W E N T Y - F O U R

We were both pretty tired that night, actually falling asleep next to the fire before stumbling in the house half asleep. I woke up feeling a little melancholy, knowing I was going to have to go home today. Even though there had been some ups and downs this weekend, I had started getting used to having him around. It felt so strange knowing that only days ago I hadn't even been kissed, and now I was ready to give my virginity away.  
We spent the day together, just relaxing and talking. I found out a lot more about him that day that made me feel for him even more. I found out he has abandonment issues because when he was in his preteens, his father left them and completely cut off contact. They later found out that he had fathered two more children with another woman and instead going out of town on business, he was living with them. Taehyung felt like he wasn't good enough for his father, and that his father liked his other sons better, so he chose them. I felt so bad for him and wanted to be sure as long as he chose to be whatever this we were, I didn't want to give him any reason to worry. As it came time for me to leave, he walked over to me, holding out my keys and pouting.

"I'm kinda sad to give these back to you." He said softly.

"I know. But just because I have my car back doesn't mean we can't ride together. If you want to, we can." I replied.

"True! So I can pick you up for class tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded as he grinned and kissed me softly.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I said, kissing him one more time. I squeezed his hand before I walked out the door and slowly out to my car. As I unlocked the door, I heard Taehyung call out for me to wait. I looked up to see him running down the stairs of the porch, heading toward me. As he reached me he put his hand on my door, and leaned in to kiss me softly, over and over.

"I had to get the balls up to say this cause honestly, given my situation, I don't feel like I have a right to ask this. BUT....I wanted to know if...." he started, trailing off.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling at him. He relaxed as a big smile came over his face.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow after classes?" he asked, leaning close.

"You mean like...a date?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeahhhhhhhh...but only if you want, no pressure!" he said, looking nervous.

"You are so cute when you are nervous." I said, leaning into him. He let out a little nervous laugh as I kissed him softly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, biting his lip.

"Yes, I would love to." I said, kissing him again. He kissed me back hard, wrapping his arms around my back.

"You just made me so happy! It has been a very VERY long time since I have been on a date with anyone. Frankly, I didn't think I had a right to. How could I ask someone to deal with my issues?" he said, breathing heavy.

"You deserve to be happy, just as much as anyone else." I said, squeezing him tight to me.

"Thank you. I want to explain though. See, the reason I wanted to ask you out was because...up til now, I have only had random hook-ups or a fuck buddy for like two, maybe three times and that is it. And I got to thinking about you...and how....I don't want that to be what you are. I feel stronger than just having you as a hook up. I want to take you on dates, and get to know you even more...and maybe...God this is embarrasing but...maybe you could be my...girlfriend?" he said, hiding his face in one of his hands. I pulled his hand down quickly and kissed him hard, putting my hands behind his head. I smiled through the kiss and started giggling.

"I'm serious when I say you are so frickin cute when you are nervous. It's nice to be the other way around for once and you be nervous instead of me." I laughed, kissing him again.

"And you like keeping me nervous by not answering me, don't you?" he grinned.

"Taehyung, I would be happy to be your girlfriend." I responded, running my thumb back and forth over his cheek. He let out a sigh of relief as he kissed me again and again, pushing me into my car door. I could feel him starting to get excited as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I let out a little groan as I pulled him into me, wrapping my arms around him.

"Ok, I have to stop now, or you are not making it home tonight." he said, stepping back and letting out a loud breath. I closed my eyes and regained my composure before opening the car door. I kissed him so softly, just one more time before getting into my car. I started it and closed the door. I rolled down my window as he bent down and leaned against the door, sticking his head inside.

"Text me when you get home so I know you got there safely." he said, smiling.

"I will. Promise." I said. He pecked me on the cheek really quickly before standing up and patting the top of my car. He backed up as I pulled off, and headed back down the road. I couldn't stop thinking about him all the way home. I felt like I was in a daze. As I pulled up to my house and walked in the door, my mom smiled and stood up, coming over to me.

"So...you must have had a good weekend." She grinned, raising her eyebrows.

"I did. I got myself a boyfriend." I grinned.

"Oh honey, that's great!" she said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, he really is. Oh, which reminds me...hang on." I said, pulling out my phone.

HOME SAFE AND SOUND. MISS YOU ALREADY BABE. I HOPE YOU SLEEP WELL, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING.

"Did anything else...happen...after our talk?" she asked, giving me a look.

"Oh my God, mom! You are probably one of the only mom's who want to know if her daughter got any action. But to answer your question, yes and no. I am still holding on to my V card, but probably not for long. He's the one I will give it to for sure." I said, sighing.

"Well, I am happy for you. Which boy is it by the way? I have seen several different cars picking you up and bringing you home over the last few days. Was it the one who brought you home?" she asked.

"You know, I don't even know who brought me home still! I will have to ask him. His name is Taehyung and he is GORGEOUS mom. He has the face of an angel. He is going to pick me up from school tomorrow so you can see him if you stand in the kitchen." I smiled. Just then my phone went off. I got a huge grin on my face as I looked at my phone.

I MISS YOU TOO. I WISH YOU WERE STILL HERE BESIDE ME. I HOPE YOU GET A GOOD NIGHT'S REST. SEE YOU AROUND NINE. GOODNIGHT BABY.

I showed the text to my mom as she smiled, and put her hand on her chest.

"That is so sweet! He sounds like a good one." she replied.

"He is. He is taking me on a date tomorrow after class. We are going to dinner." I grinned, and bit my lip.

"Well I hope you two have a good time." she said, patting my arm. I said goodnight to her and went up stairs to take a shower. After, I laid down in bed and fell asleep in minutes, with thoughts of Taehyung's warm arms around me.

 


	25. T W E N T Y - F I V E

I felt my stomach flutter as I saw his car pull up in front of my house.  I grinned and grabbed my bag and my purse off the dining room table. 

"He's here mom!  I don't know when I will be home tonight, but don't worry, I will be safe." I said, as she started walking in the room.  She walked over and peeked out of the window.  He was leaned against the passenger door, a backwards cap on his head, his hands in his pockets, his legs crossed at his ankles.  He looked like a model for a sports car or a clothing ad.

"He is very cute!  Congratulations." she grinned, elbowing me.

"I'll see you later mom." I laughed as she kissed my cheek.  I walked out the door with an added spring in my step, making my way to him.  He had a huge smile on his face as he stood back up and opened his arms.  I walked to him and he embraced me, kissing me softly.

"Good morning!" I said, grinning.

"Morning!" he laughed, kissing me again.

"My mom is probably watching so let's take this elsewhere." I giggled.  He reached down and grabbed my ass, making me smack his arm.  He giggled and let me go, opening the door for me.  I climbed in and off we went.  When we arrived, he held my hand as he walked me to class, and before I went in, he gave me a soft kiss.

"See you for last period." he said softly.

"See you then." I replied, grinning.  He smacked my ass as I walked into class, making me laugh and shake my head.  I saw an empty seat by Hoseok and went to sit down next to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.  You are voluntarily sitting down next to me, without me coming over and having to harass you?" he laughed, looking me up and down.

"I sure am!   Because as nasty as all of you guys' comments can be, I know I'm safe now." I smiled.

"Safe?" he snorted, shaking his head.

"Yeah, Taehyung and I are now officially dating.  He asked me last night, and we are going to dinner tonight." I said, opening my notebook.

"Damn!  That was fast!  Well, whatever floats your boat!" he replied, winking.

"Yeah, no point in putting it off." I shrugged, getting out a book.

"Oh...and honey...around us you are never safe." he said in a low voice.  I just shook my head and smiled as I went through the material.  Each class, one or two of the guys took turns harrassing me.  All I could do was shake my head at them.  Once in a while they would make a comment that would make me twitch with irritation, but I tried not to let them notice.  As the second to last class was ending, a girl came up to me that I had never spoken with before and looked around before talking to me.

"I saw you with Taehyung earlier.  Are you two..." she said quietly.

"Yeah, we are." I smiled.

"I just wanted to warn you since you are new around here.  He has bad anger issues...severe ones.  Like dangerous ones." she said quietly.

"Thank you for your concern, but I know already." I said, putting my bag on my shoulder.  She opened her eyes wide and looked me up and down.

"Do you have some kind of weird kink where you are in to that kind of shit or something?  Otherwise why on earth would you want to be with someone like that?" she asked, shaking her head.

"No, I don't.  And I will tell you why.  He is one of the sweetest and kindest people I have ever met.  Not a day went by that he hasn't been very thoughtful or respectful of me.  Yes I have seen an outburst, and it is scary in the moment it is happening, but he deserves to be cared for just as much as anyone else.  Why would I hate him for a condition he has no control over?  Wouldn't you want to still be loved if you had a health problem that could possibly be dangerous?  What if you got HIV or AIDS?  You would run the risk of transmitting it to anyone you have any sexual contact with, possibly leading to that person's eventual death?  Yet, don't you think that you would still want to be loved or cared for or appreciated as the human being you are?  He is not his condition.  He is a sweetheart, and I'm not going to dislike him because of it.  I know you were telling me with the best intentions, and I appreciate that and thank you for it, but I am ok, and so is he." I replied, in a soft tone.

"I...I never really thought about it that way.  Sorry.  I was just trying to warn you in case you hadn't seen him blow up yet.  I wish you the best of luck." she said, giving me  a soft smile as she walked away.  I let out a sigh and started out of the classroom door.  As I was walking down the hallway, Jin came up beside me, heading to class.

"I heard what you said to her back there.  I just wanted to say...that was really nice of you to defend him like that.  You must really care about him." he said, keeping pace with me.

"I do.  I know it seems like it's a little too fast, seeing as I haven't known him all that long, but he is really one of the sweetest guys I have ever known." I smiled.

"Well, gee thanks." Jin teased, elbowing me.

"You are sweet too.  I know you have your horndog image, but I saw a bit of that sweetness when you were checking on me that night." I grinned.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you weren't injured, like any normal person would." he shrugged.

"Oh, that's what you call, wiping my tears away?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah...that was...just...oh shut up." he laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.  I will let them keep thinking you are just a ladies man." I teased.  He shook his head as we walked into class.  I saw Taehyung sitting there.  I felt immediate butterflies in my stomach as he smiled.  How he cut right through me so quickly, and how he made me feel this way in such a short period of time, I had no idea.  All I knew is, I hoped it never went away.

 


	26. T W E N T Y - S I X

Dinner was absolutely wonderful.  We talked and got to know each other more, making me feel even stronger for him.  Hearing about some of the things he had overcome, and just the funny stories he told about him and the guys, made me realize what a treasure of a guy I had really come across.  After, he drove me to my house and we sat in the car for a while, talking some more.  And that led to a make-out session, which led to us both getting very excited. 

"Ughhh I wish you could come up.  If my mom wasn't home, I would, but I really don't want her hearing what I want you to do to me." I whined.  He let out a long breath and closed his eyes.  When he wasn't looking I put my hand on his inner thigh and slid it up towards his crotch.

"Oh God, you are playing a dangerous game here." he said in a low voice.  I grinned and continued to slide my hand upwards, resting it on the slight bulge in his pants.  I rubbed it back and forth for a few minutes, as he groaned and started moving slightly under my hand. 

"Mmmm you like that?" I asked, softly.

"Oh yeah.  You know, these windows are tinted pretty good." he said, letting out a huff of air.  I stopped rubbing him and looked over, biting my lip.

"Yeah, but what I want to do with you tonight, I don't think we can do in your car." I said in a low voice.  He sucked in a breath and started the car up, pulling away right away.  I giggled as I continued to rub him very slightly through his pants as he drove.  He was speeding down the roads as fast as Jimin was that day, sliding around corners, tires screeching.  We got to the house in minutes, and as we slid to a stop, he unbuckled and jumped out of the car.  I giggled as I got out slowly.  As soon as I closed my door, I was being pressed into it, him sliding his tongue in my mouth.  I moaned into his mouth as he breathed heavily, making out with me hard. I grabbed him through his pants, making him stop and grunt, letting out a hard breath. 

"Let's go baby." I said, grinning.  I slipped out from under him and took off running toward the house.  He laughed and ran up after me, closing the distance in seconds.  As we reached the top of the porch, it was like a scene from a romance movie.  He pressed me into the door and fumbled with the doorknob as he slid is tongue into my mouth.  It slung backwards open, as we crashed into the wall with the door.  We hardly noticed as he kissed me passionately, his hands exploring my body.  I moaned into his mouth as he growled at me, biting down gently on my lip.   He pulled me away from the door and shoved it shut without breaking our kissing.  He then broke it just long enough to yank his shirt off over his head and toss it aside.  I reached for the hem of mine as he helped me pull it up, him still kissing me furiously.  He pressed me harder into the wall and ran his hand over my bra, squeezing my tit.  He started to kiss down my neck, giving me gentle nibbles.  I moaned as I leaned my head back, him sucking on the curves of my neck and collar bone.  

"Taehyung.." I moaned.

"Mmmmm" he responded into my neck.

"I want you to fuck me." I said, breathy. He got completely still for a second and pulled back, looking at me. 

"You sure?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Positive." I said, as I ran my hand over his hardness, through his pants.  He let out a low groan and sighed. 

"Let's go baby." he replied. 

"WOO!" we heard someone yell.  We looked over to see the guys all leaning their heads out of the living room.  I quick covered my chest and flushed.

"Oh don't do that!  We saw it all already anyway.  Now go get you some!" Jungkook shouted.  I laughed and grabbed Taehyung's hand as we ran towards the stairs.  He chased me up them, smacking my ass along the way.  When we reached his room, he took off the rest of his clothes, standing there completely naked.  I felt myself get hot, making me have to resist the urge to fan myself.  This was the first time I had seen him completely naked.

"You ok?" he asked, giggling and coming over to me.

"You are so fucking hot.  I haven't seen you naked before." I said, softly.  He unbuttoned my pants and slid them and my panties down at the same time. 

"There, now we are both hot and naked." he grinned, kissing me softly. 

"Mmmmm." I groaned as he let his hand trace down my body and rest on my pussy.

"Holy fuck, your lips are even wet.  God, you really are ready, aren't you?" he asked.

"I have been ready since I saw Namjoon fucking that girl.  I thought, that is what I want with you." I said, smiling.  He smiled, and walked over to his dresser.  He got out some condoms and walked back over. He led me onto the bed and had me lay down on my back.

"Are you ready?  Like really and truly ready?  I don't want you to feel you have to do this to keep me around.  I am perfectly happy doing everything we have been doing this whole time." he said, smiling softly as he climbed up on the bed, resting his hands on my knees.

"Taehyung?" I said softly.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, looking at me with such warmth, but lust at the same time.

"Fuck me." I said, smirking at him.

"As you wish."

 


	27. T W E N T Y - S E V E N

He spread my legs and scooted upwards, positioning himself above me.  He slipped a condom down his length and held it in his hand.

"Now don't worry, I am going to go slow so you have time to adjust.  With everyone it is different, so you might experience just a little pain, or you might experience a lot.  But I will go really slow, and if it gets too much for you to handle, just tell me to stop, ok?" he said softly.  I nodded and breathed heavily with anticipation.  He took the tip and started running it down my slit, letting it brush my clit.  I groaned slightly, taking in a deep breath.  He slowly slid it down and started to circle my opening, making me tingle.  He angled himself just right and ever so slowly started to slide into me.  I felt blinding pain for a brief second, making me scream out.  He stopped dead still, as I huffed and puffed, waiting for it to subside.  I nodded at him when I was ready for him to start moving again.  He slid more of himself in to me, making me grunt in a mix of pain and pleasure.  He went about halfway and sat still for a second, giving my pussy more time to acclimate to the pressure of being filled by his huge erection.  He finally and slowly sunk all the way into me, making me groan out.  He stayed still as he leaned over and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. 

"You are officially no longer a virgin." he grinned, breathing heavy.  I felt him pulse once, making me gasp.

"Mmmm fuck me baby." I said quietly.  He stayed leaned over me, staring into my eyes as he slowly started to move, thrusting in and out, back and forth in a steady, slow rhythm.

"Jesus Christ, you are so incredibly tight!  I may not last long." he groaned, as I felt him throb.  I let out a whimpering moan as he started to increase the pace.  I felt the walls of my pussy contracting as he moaned loudly. 

"Ohhhhhhhh baby!  Fuck me harder!" I moaned loudly.  That earned me a groan from him as he started to thrust harder, letting our skin slap together.

"OHHH FUCK ME!  I'm definitely not going to last long if you moan like that." he said, throbbing inside me.

"MMmmm.....ughggnnnn.....fucccccck I'm getting close baby!!!" I moaned, grinding up into him.  That earned a very loud moan, feeling him throb again and his dick starting to harden.  I started to tighten and feel myself tingle and throb.

"Yeah baby, keep going.  Keep going...I want you to cum all over me.   Cum for me..." he moaned, getting louder and louder.

"MMMM FUCK ME HARD, TAEHYUNG! YOU'RE ABOUT TO MAKE ME CUM!" I yelled, arching my back.  I felt the pulling in my stomach as I screamed, my body convulsing and shaking so hard, I couldn't stay still at all.  I gripped the bed sheets and yanked on them hard, winding them up in my fists.  He moaned so loudly, and sexy sounding, sweat starting to bead on his forehead.  I felt him throbbing and hardening again, as he dropped his mouth open and rolled his eyes back in his head.

"Oh GOD, I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum....oh God....oh God.... FUUUUUUUCK!!!" he shouted as he thrusted hard and fast, making me moan loudly again.

"Mmmmm cum for me baby!" I groaned, squeezing my tits.  He hollered louder at that, his body shaking.  I still was shaking like a leaf as I came down from my orgasm, him still thrusting sloppily, finishing his.  When he did, he slowed down and leaned there, letting out ragged and shaky breaths.

"Ohhh. myyy. God.  That was soooooo good.  Are you ok?" he asked, his body still shaking.

"I am more than ok.  That was the best thing I have ever had happen in my entire life.  I never want to do anything else." I breathed.  He laughed, and kissed me softly over and over again.  I whimpered as he pulled out of me and pulled his condom off.  He slid up next to me in bed, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, planting gentle kisses on my bare skin.

"I can't believe you just gave me your virginity." he said softly.

"What, you haven't been with a virgin before?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I mean yeah, I've been with plenty but..."He said.

"Oh, plenty, huh?" I teased, grinning.

"Oh hush.  You know what I mean.  No the difference is, every single one of those girls was clamboring to get to one of us, not me necessarily unless they just had a particular crush on me.  When that was the case, they were practically dragging me to the bedroom.  Now when it came to the actual act, they got nervous but they were pretty much just throwing it away on someone they didn't know at all, and they just thought was hot.  With you...you chose me.  You had been waiting so long, and you gave it to me." he smiled softly.

"I like you a lot, and I care about you.  I wanted it to be you." I said, looking into his eyes. 

"I feel the same about you.  It just amazes me that you still feel that way about me..knowing everything that you know." he said, still placing soft kisses on my shoulder and chest.

"It doesn't matter to me.  I mean, I know I will have to be careful and prepared, but that is a small price to pay considering what I get in return." I said, smiling at him.  He kissed me softly, barely letting our lips touch. 

"Stay the night, please." he breathed, wrapping his arm around my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said softly as he kissed me more passionately.  I felt myself twinge as he slipped his tongue in my mouth, making me suck in a deep breath. I slid my tongue back against his and twisted more towards him.

"You want to go again?" I asked, running my hand down his body and grabbing his hardening cock.  He let out a breathy little laugh and grinned at me.

"You are so amazing." he breathed as I stroked him softly.

"Then fuck me baby." I whispered.

"You will be a little swollen so if it hurts this time, tell me.  And this is really going to be over quick since you are going to be a little tighter." he breathed as he reached behind him.  He grabbed another condom and slipped it on.  He got above me again and sunk slowly into me, making me groan loudly.

"Fuck! You are so big!" I groaned, arching my back.  He throbbed as he started to thrust in and out, breathing hard.

"Rub your clit for me." he grunted between thrusts.  I slid my hand down and started to circle my clit, making me throb and tremble immediately.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum soon already." I said, feeling myself throb and tighten.

"Oh yeah?  Mmmmmm rub that pussy and cum on my dick." he groaned.  I rubbed fast as he started to thrust really hard and fast, throbbing.  I felt the pulling in my stomach and let out wimpering moans, yelling his name as I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his back, raking my fingers down it.  He let out the sexiest sounding groans as he quickly came, thrusting hard.

"Cum for me, Taehyung!" I groaned, still shaking as he continued to thrust.  He let out one more loud grunt before collapsing down on to me, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, neck and chest.

"Oh my God, I came so hard. " he breathed, laughing slightly. 

"So did I." I smiled, as I kissed his head.  He slid out of me and took his condom off.  He slipped his boxers back on and then slid my panties back on me, placing a kiss right above my crotch.  He layed down beside me and spooned me close to him, nuzzling into my neck.

"Thank you for tonight." he said softly, kissing my neck.

"Thank you too.  It was amazing, and I will remember it the rest of life.  I'm just glad I waited to share it with you." I said, sleepily. 

"I am too.  Go to sleep now baby, you are probably worn out."  he said, kissing me again softly.

"Mmmm hmmmm.  Night babe." I grumbled.  I don't even remember if he responded or not.  All I can remember is drifting to sleep in pure bliss.

 


	28. T W E N T Y - E I G H T

I awoke the next morning to hear Taehyung grunt.

"What is it?" I said, my eyes still shut.

"I forgot to set my alarm.  We overslept." He sighed.

"Fuck it.  Let's play hooky." I said, cracking my eyes open.

"What? You? Play hooky?" He teased,  wrapping his arm around me tight, kissing behind my ear.

"What can I say? I just hope I'm not a bad influence." I giggled.  We laid there for a few more hours, drifting in and out of sleep.  When we finally got up, I had to move a little slower at first.

"You feeling ok?" He asked me, sliding a shirt on.

"Yeah, I just feel swollen some and just a tiny bit sore." I answered, getting dressed. 

"Well I'm glad you are not too bad." He smiled, buttoning his jeans.  We went downstairs to the kitchen, and grabbed a bite to eat before cuddling on the couch.  We sat there most of the day, just watching t.v. and talking until the guys all got home.  They all were giving us looks as they came into the living room and sat down.  They didn't say a word, they just kept giving me dirty looks.

"Aren't you going to ask me how it went and flood me with dirty comments and jokes?" I asked, amused.

"Oh no need to ask.  We could hear clearly how it went." Jin said, grinning.  I actually smiled and found amusement in his comment.

"Yeah it sounds like you are ready for the next stage." Hoseok teased.

"Next stage?" I asked, looking at him funny.

"Threesomes." He said raising his eyebrows.  I know he was just looking for a reaction, so I smiled, and stared at him.

"You volunteering?" I asked, winking at him.   The guys all laughed as Hoseok leaned forward in his seat.

"You couldn't handle two of us at once.  It sounded like you could barely handle one." He said, biting his lip.  I laughed and cuddled into Taehyung.

"You are probably right." I smiled. 

"You feel any different?" Namjoon asked.

"I do.  Actually I think I owe you all an apology." I said looking around.

"Really? For what?" Jungkook asked, looking confused.

"I'm not saying I was wrong because I wasn't.  You guys should have backed off and been more restrained considering I was a virgin...but... I see why you are all so sex crazed." I giggled.

"Yeah, afterward she said to me she doesn't ever want to do anything else." Taehyung laughed.

"See? Told you! Total pervert." Jimin winked.

********

The next few months seemed to fly by and things couldn't be better. Almost all nervousness and shyness about anything sexual had all but disappeared by now.  Taehyung almost had a couple outbursts but thankfully I was able to distract him and they didn't escalate.  I was excited that fall break had officially started, and for more than one reason.  The guys all contributed and rented out a huge log cabin up in the mountains like they did every year. And this year, I was getting to go with them. 

"You got all your warmest stuff packed?  They said it's supposed to be pretty cold this week, with quite a bit of snow where you are going." My mom asked.

"Yes, I will be nice and warm." I smiled.

"When are they picking you up?" She asked, folding some laundry.

"They should be here any minute. We are carpooling in Jungkook and Namjoon's SUVs because the roads might be a little slick." I answered, double checking my bags.  As I did, I heard a knock at the door.  My mom opened it to see Taehyung standing there grinning.

"Good morning, ma'am.  I've come to kidnap your daughter." He said, looking over at me.

"Well I normally wouldn't allow just anybody to kidnap her, but you are just so darn cute and polite, I will have to oblige." She laughed.  He stepped in and walked over to me. 

"You ready babe?" He asked, all smiles.

"I think so.  We will see you in a few days mom!" I said as I grabbed my bags. 

"Have fun, be careful on the roads!" She said as we walked to the door.  We walked to Jungkook's SUV and climbed all the way in the back.  We were riding with him, a girl he brought, Yoongi, Hoseok and a girl he brought.  Taehyung and I cuddled and chatted and made out the whole way there, enjoying the snowy scenery.  When we pulled up to cabin, my mouth dropped open.  It was more like a ski lodge!  It was huge! 

"We got an awesome room by the way. The guys all agreed to let me have the master suite since I'm the only one who brought a girlfriend and not just a fuck buddy." He said as he led us in the door. We went up to the second floor and down the hall, him smiling the whole time.  He opened the door and I couldn't help but grin.  There was a big king sized four poster bed and a huge fire place opposite of it.  We had windows facing the beautiful mountainside.

"And I know it is snowing and cold as fuck outside but....." he said, opening a door. We had a small private balcony with our own hot tub.

"Oh we will definitely have to make use of that." I grinned.

"I don't know if I packed enough condoms." He teased.

"No need.  I got my IUD put in.  We are good to go." I grinned.

"What?! When were you gonna tell me that?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Tonight, when I fuck you senseless." I smiled.

"Baby, we aren't waiting until tonight." He said, sliding his hands down and grabbing my ass.  Yup, this was going to be a great vacation.

 


	29. T W E N T Y - N I N E

"Do you know what everyone is planning on doing this evening?" I asked as I got dressed into my flannel pj pants and a loose long sleeve v-neck.

"I think just relaxing.  They said something about watching a movie and making drunken hot chocolate.  I love that new bra by the way." He said, getting into his pjs as well.

"I thought you would." I smiled.  We joined everyone in the big living room as they started a comedy.  We were all laughing and having a great time until I felt Taehyung tensing behind me and his heart rate shooting sky high. He grumbled and got up from behind me, walking towards the back of the living room.

"Baby, is everything ok?" I asked, following him.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He growled. I had no idea what triggered him. It must have been something that happened in the movie because there was no other stimulus around, unless someone said something.  I walked over to him to try to kiss and distract him but he pulled away from me quickly.  Fuck.  This was not good.

"You think I don't know what's going on?" He said, raising his voice as he started to pace. 

"Tell me sweetie.  What's going on?" I asked softly.

"I can hear them talking about you leaving me, I'm not fucking dumb!" He yelled. 

"Sweetie, I am not leaving you.  Why would I?" I said, trying to reassure him.

"Because! You are just like everyone else!!" He shouted.  I know it was just the anger talking but those words stung.  Did he really not view me any differently?  I thought maybe I had to step up the distraction. I took one finger and hooked it on the v neck collar of my shirt and pulled it down, letting the collar tuck underneath my bra on both sides, popping it out.

"Taehyung baby?  Why don't you come upstairs and show me how I belong to you." I said, biting my lip.  He stopped pacing and stared at me hard.  He rushed forward and pinned me into the wall.  He grabbed my wrists and held them both with one hand, pinning my arms above me on the wall.  He pressed into me and growled.

"You are mine." He said in a harsh voice.  I saw Yoongi getting up and slowly walking our way.  As I was distracted, Taehyung quickly shoved his hand down inside my pants and panties, pressing against my clit hard.  I gasped loudly and looked at his intense, dark eyes.  He was still angry.  He shoved three fingers up inside me hard as I gasped again, and bit down on my lip. 

"Tell me.  Who's are you?" He growled, thrusting his fingers in harshly.  I grunted slightly, looking at him.

"I'm yours" I breathed.

"Say it again." He said loudly.

"Yours!  Always!" I grunted as he slipped his fingers up and pressed hard into my clit as he moved back and forth. I started to tremble between nerves and pleasure as he continued to rub me with borderline painful pressure.

"Say my name. Who does this pussy belong to?" He growled.

"Taehyung.  Baby, can we...mmm....go upstairs?  They can see." I said, trying to restrain a groan.

"You think I care?  I want them to see! You....are....mine." he said in low, loud voice.  He shoved his fingers back inside me hard, making me whimper.  He thrusted them hard and fast, pressing against my clit with his thumb.  I started to throb and tingle despite the rough pressure.  I was trying so hard not to moan.  I breathed heavy and hard, wrinkling my forehead.

"Say my name!  Tell them again." He growled.

"Taehyung." I groaned quietly.  I felt myself starting to get close somehow, despite his harshness.  At least he was taking out his anger this way, and not harming anyone.

"Louder." He said loudly.

"Taehyung." I moaned, louder.  He kissed me deep and hard shoving his tongue in my mouth.  I let out a tiny muffled moan as I restrained my orgasm as much as possible.  When he pulled back from the kiss, he looked at me intensely.  I let out shaky breaths as my body trembled.  I felt a tear come out the corner of my eye, not knowing why.  His eyes suddenly softened as he searched my eyes.   He looked up and yanked his hand away, releasing my arms.  He pulled his hand out of  my panties and looked down at it and back up at me.  There was a little bit of blood on his finger.  He must have knicked me with his fingernail.  He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again.  I could only stand there as he walked away and ran up the stairs. Yoongi left to follow him as I stayed leaned against the wall for a second, shaking and breathing heavily with my hand on my chest.  I looked over to see everyone staring at me.  I ran a shaky hand through my hair and walked around the corner to the kitchen. I sat down at the table as  Jimin came in after me and sat beside me.

"Are....are you ok?"He asked quietly. 

"I think so..." I said, wiping a stray tear away.

"Frankly, that was hard to see." He said, biting on his lip.

"Sorry about that." I sniffed and cleared my throat.

"No, not like that.  Look, I'm all for a little rough or even some angry sex sometimes cause it can intensify things.  But that...you looked so frightened." He said, putting a hand on my arm.

"I was a little. He has never done that before. And he said something about people saying I was going to leave him..." I said softly. Jimin stayed quiet for a minute before sighing.

"He probably heard Jenny and Jin whispering during the movie." He sighed again.

"What did they say that makes him think I am leaving him?" I asked.

"Jenny said something about volatile relationships never lasting because of the guy in the movie being the way he was, and then she said like yours.  She asked how long Jin thought you guys would last, and he said...." Jimin trailed off.

"What did Jin say..." I asked, feeling angry.

"He said he has a bet going...that you would leave before a year is up." Jimin answered.   I sighed and stood up, walking out of the kitchen.  I headed toward the stairs and before I walked up, I shot a dirty look at Jin.

"Thanks so much for your vote of confidence in me.  Really appreciate it.  But what's worse, is how you are betting how long it is before your friend, your FRIEND inevitably fails. Really nice Jin." I said sarcastically before marching up the stairs.  I walked in our room to see Taehyung sitting by the edge of the bed.  How could I ever leave him?  Not only had I grown to love him, but he needed me.  We needed each other.

 


	30. T H I R T Y

Taehyung refused to talk to me for the rest of the day. I would try to hug him or comfort him but he would pull away. When night came, he left the room, leaving me alone. I didn't sleep at all that night and the next morning I searched for him but I could not find him anywhere. The guys told me he went for a walk so I just stayed in my room. I stripped down naked and got in the hot tub, trying to relax and not to get upset. I heard laughter below, making me peek over the railing of the balcony. Hoseok and his girl were in the hot tub downstairs, happy and smiling. I sighed and sat back in the corner. I stared out at the mountains and couldn't help but wonder if what Taehyung said was how he really felt about me. I sat there a long time before I jumped as the balcony door opened. Taehyung came out, butt naked, and climbed in with me. He sat across from me and sighed, barely able to look at me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I could see your head up here from far way when I was walking." He said quietly.

"Oh...." was all I could say.

"Look...I....I can't apologize enough for what I did to you. I feel like a monster." He said quietly.

"It wasn't that bad, baby." I said softly.

"Yeah, it was. That's why I couldn't sleep here last night. That's why I haven't been able to talk to you. I couldn't face you when I feel like I...." He trailed off and let out a little shuddering breath.

"What?" I asked, getting up. I waded across the hot tub and straddled his lap.

"I feel like I basically molested you. I forced you to cum in front of everyone, and I...I even made you bleed." He said, his voice cracking on the last few words. I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly.

"I promise, it's not that bad. It's not like I was struggling, and trying to get away. It's not like you were actually hurting me. I would rather you channel your anger that way then hurt yourself or someone else. And about the bleeding, I've done that to myself before when I masturbated a little too vigorously and knicked myself with my nail, which is probably all that happened. It doesn't hurt at all." I said, looking at his sad, watery eyes.

"But..."He started. I stopped him from talking by kissing him softly over and over again.

" I don't want you to let this bother you. And about what they said... baby you don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to leave you. Honestly last night I was so sad because you weren't there with me in bed. I missed you." I said, still holding on to his face. He kissed me again, over and over as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his erection pressing into me now as I returned his kiss with passion. He pulled away for a second, and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure you are ok? I didn't hurt you?" He asked, softly.

"I promise. In fact, let me show you." I said as I grabbed his dick under the water. I angled him down and lifted up just enough to slide him in. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, breathing heavily. I sat completely on him, letting him fill me.

"See? Only pleasure." I said quietly as I leaned in to kiss him. He put his hands on my hips and started helping me rock back and forth. We breathed heavily, as we kissed each other hard. He grunted out breaths, trying to keep quiet, as I grinded hard against him. I suddenly heard moaning that was not Taehyung, making me sit still.

"What is it baby?" He breathed. We could clearly hear moaning from outside. I leaned far over without dismounting to see Hoseok having sex in the hot tub below.

"It's Hoseok." I giggled.

"Well fuck. I'm not being quiet now!" Taehyung grinned. I started grinding again, as he grabbed my ass and pulled me as close to him as I could possibly get. I kissed him deep as he moaned into my mouth. I grunted as I slid my hands down his body and started rolling his nipples under my fingers. He pulled back from the kiss and moaned with his breath out. I felt him throb in me, making me let out sounds of pleasure. Hoseok and his girl got quiet for a minute, probably listening to us. I moved faster and harder, my pussy starting to throb.

"Mmmmm...mmm...fuck, you are gonna make me cum so hard." He groaned, gripping my ass tight.

"Oh baby, you feel so good in me. I can't wait to cum for you." I said, breathing hard. We heard them start moaning again, as Taehyung groaned loudly. I felt him hardening inside me as he started breathing heavily.

"Oh GOD, I'm about to cum! Don't stop baby! Just like that." He grunted loudly as I moved a little faster. My climax came on suddenly, making my body tremble and tense.

"TAEHYUNG!!" I moaned as I moved hard and fast.

"I'm about to...ohhhhhhhh FUCK!" He hollered as he jerked his hips as much as possible as his body trembled. Hoseok's moans got much louder, making me tremble more for some reason. I moaned a few more times as I finally felt my orgasm coming to an end. I leaned my forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"Mmmmm so good." I breathed, rubbing my hands over his cheeks.

"Please don't ever leave me." He said, his breath sounding shaky.

"If you want me here, I will be here."

 


	31. T H I R T Y - O N E

It had been several months since the cabin, and things were going very well.  Taehyung had a few small outbursts that were able to be controlled without me even having to resort to kissing him.  I never had the nerve to ask Taehyung if that is how he really felt about me or not.  Frankly, I was scared of his answer. But now we were coming up on six months together, and I had planned to cook him dinner, which was a feat since I couldn't cook a lick.  I had been practing at home, learning how to make my mom's homemade lasagna for a couple of weeks, and I think I got it finally down pat. 

"Damn, that smells good!" Taehyung smiled, coming into the kitchen. 

"It's almost ready.  Just a few more minutes, babe." I said, checking it.  He came and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me softly.

"I can't believe we have been together for as long as we have already." he said, softly.

"I know.  It seems like just yesterday you were inviting me to the party where I first met everyone." I replied, looking at him fondly.  He rocked me side to side, smiling at me, kissing me softly every few seconds. 

"What do you think about maybe going away for a weekend together sometime?  Just the two of us." he asked, putting my hair behind my ear.

"I think that would be great.  I like having you all to myself." I said, grinning.  He squeezed me tightly until the timer on the oven went off.  The lasagna came out perfect and we enjoyed a beautiful dinner together.  The guys had all come back by then, and they ate the rest of it happily. 

"I am surprised it turned out so well." Namjoon teased.

"Gee, thanks!" I laughed, washing off the plates.

"No, I mean you are always saying how shit your cooking is, but this is really good." he said, taking another bite.

"It's because it's my mom taught me and I have been practicing this one meal for weeks." I giggled, washing more of the dishes.    After we all ate, we watched a romantic comedy, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Hey babe, I have one more present for you, if you want it." I said softly in to his ear, as we were sitting on the couch.

"I am guessing it is a present I can't be given right here?" he asked softly.  I nodded as he grinned, getting up off the couch.  We walked up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind us.   

"Ok, now close your eyes." I said, grinning.  He stood still, a beautiful smile on is face as he shut his eyes.  I took off my clothes, leaving on just the new lace teddy I bought for the occasion.  I cleared my throat as he opened his eyes and let out a sexy little chuckle.

"You are wearing lingerie?!" he said, biting his lip.

"Do you like it?" I asked, a little nervously.  He tackled me back into the bed, laying on top of me as he kissed me softly.  He straddled over my hips, pinning me to the bed.

"You look so incredibly sexy.  I know you hate wearing lingerie, so what made you do it?" he grinned.

"Because, you like it and I just want to make you happy.   I love you Tae Tae." I smiled.  It was like flipping a switch.  His face went completely deadpan.  I hoped I didn't  go too far in telling him that but I figured after six months, it would be ok to tell him I loved him.

"You love me? Really?" He said in a sarcastic tone.  I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked at him softly.

"Of course I do." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah right.  I'm just your pet project.  I know you, you just want to try to fix me." he said, getting a little louder.

"No baby.  I really do love you.  You mean a lot to me." I said, trying not to get upset.

"You think just because you say those words, I am just going to forget her and you can come in and replace her?" he growled.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked, wide eyed.  He dug harder into me as he leaned his head close to mine.

"You will NEVER be her.  You are just filling space, just someone to stick it in.  So stop lying to me and giving me this bullshit about how you love me.  She was the only one who ever loved me." he said in an almost toxic tone.  I felt myself go cold, my heart felt like he had just ripped it from my body.

"You really feel this way?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"You gave your pussy to me, I am just using what's mine.  In fact, I think it's time I make use of my present." He growled as he grabbed hold of my teddy in his hands.  He ripped the lace apart, starting from right under the bra part, all the way down.

"Tae...please  I love you, I do.   Please." I said barely above a whisper.  He slipped himself out of his boxers and slammed in to me hard, making me cry out. 

"Stop lying to me!  She loved me, it was all her.  It has always been her." he said, as he started pumping hard.  He put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me into the bed.  I breathed heavily as I felt tears start to form in my eyes.  I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, unable to look at his face.

"Tae, I'm so sorry Dani hurt you...but please believe me." I grunted.  I felt my pussy responding to his thrusting, but I felt numb all over.  He yelled loudly as he pushed down on me hard, thrusting fast.

"Oh Dani!  God...I love you Dani!" he groaned.  I closed my eyes and kept my face turned away as tears rolled down my face, my body shuddering with silent sobs, and trembling from the force of his thrusts.

"Taehyung...." I whimpered.  I felt my body about to orgasm, and as I came, I cried, trying to hold it back.

"Oh FUCK!!! Dani!!" he yelled as he came, thrusting hard and sloppily.  He leaned up off my shoulders and back onto his knees.  I layed there, my body trembling, still silently sobbing.

"So you...really..." I couldn't even say.

"I told you before!!! You are just like everyone else!!!!  These fake ass tears aren't fooling anyone!! So why don't you just give it up already and GET THE FUCK OUT!"he hollered as he got up off the bed.  I sat up quickly and grabbed the sheet , wrapping it around my waist.  I jumped up out of bed and opened the door quickly, running down the hall and down the stairs.   The guys all looked at me, stunned.

"Can someone please take me home?" I said, in a wobbling voice.  We heard something crash upstairs as the guys looked towards the ceiling.  Namjoon jumped up and ran towards the stairs as the rest of them looked at me.

"What the fuck?" Jungkook said, looking me up and down.

"Please....I just want to go home.  I...I don't have my c-car." I said, gripping the sheet tight in my hand.  Yoongi stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing his keys.

"What happened?" Jin asked as they got up and followed me to the door.  I looked at Jin with tears in my eyes, and bit my lip.

"You just won your bet." I said, as I walked out the door.

 


	32. T H I R T Y - T W O

As he drove me home, we sat there in complete silence. I could see him glancing over at me every now and then out of the corner of my eye. I just stared straight ahead, letting silent tears roll down my face. I didn't know if it was just Taehyung's anger talking, but I couldn't help but believe that there was truth in what he said.

"Did...did he hurt you?" Yoongi asked softly, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

"No." I whispered, still staring straight ahead. We were quiet the rest of the way home until he pulled up to the curb outside my house. He put the car in park and turned it off, turning toward me.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. I shook my head and covered my face with my hands as I started to sob hard. He sighed and leaned over the console, pulling me toward him. I cried into him for several minutes before sitting up and wiping my face off.

"That bad huh?" he asked softly.

"I can't go back. When he comes out of it, please tell him I'm sorry, and that I hope he finds happiness with her." I swallowed, sniffling.

"Happiness with who?" he asked, looking at me confused.

"It doesn't matter. He made sure to let me know that it wasn't me." I said, as I felt my heart breaking all over again.

"Maybe you just need some rest. It may not look as bad in the light of day." he suggested, kindly.

"Which part? The part where he told me that I was a space filler...a hole stick it in? or the part where he proved it to me while pinning me to the bed and fucking me while screaming out Dani I love you? or the part where he accused me of lying when I say I love him, and said that she was the only one and it would only ever be her? Which part of that is supposed to....hurt....less..." I said as I started to break down again at the end. His let out a soft sigh as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up over the console and onto his lap, sideways. I cried long and hard, just leaning into him as he patted my back.

"You know that what he said isn't the case." He said softly, still patting my back.

"That may be true, but we all know his outbursts are just exaggerated truths. So even if that isn't exactly how he feels, there is some truth to it." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Come on, let's get you inside." he said, as he sighed. I gripped the sheet tight as I climbed back over the console and out of the door. He got out and walked me to my door.

"Thank you for taking me home." I said softly, barely able to look up at his face.

"Can I do anything for you?" he asked, giving me a sad smile.

"No...I just want to be alone." I said softly.

"If you need anything, just call or text me, alright?" he asked, giving me a squeeze.

"Thank you, Yoongi." I nodded as I turned and walked in my door. I stood there in the kitchen, leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"Honey, I didn't think you were coming home until tomorrow. What happened? Where are your clothes?" she asked, walking over, closing her robe.

"My clothes....they are on the floor....of Taehyung's room...where....my heart is." I said, as I balled up a fist and slammed it back against the wall behind me, tears streaming down my face.

"You guys broke up? What happened?" She asked, putting her hand on my arm.

"I can't right now Mom, I'm sorry. I just want to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said, as I turned and ran up the stairs. I walked into my room like a zombie and laid on my bed, feeling like my entire world had just been ripped from me. I wound up laying there like that all night, unable to sleep. When my alarm went off, I got up slowly and dressed in the first thing I found. I walked down the stairs and out the door without a word, just trudging along. In every class of the day, I would see the guys looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I just wanted to disappear from here altogether. Taehyung was no where to be seen, and I was glad. I don't think I could have handled seeing him. I walked through three days, feeling like I was in a haze. Finally, after class one day, Hoseok walked up to me, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." he said, just standing there.

"Oh...I didn't think you all were talking to me." I said, as I kept walking. He started following me until he kept pace.

"Yoongi told us not to bother you. He said that you needed your space, and for us to leave you alone until you were ready." he said.

"So, why are you talking to me?" I asked, stopping and looking at him. He sighed and looked at me seriously for a minute before saying anything.

"I was trying to give you your space, but...we need you to come talk to Taehyung." he said. I turned and started walking away before he had a chance to continue. He jogged back up to me and put his hand on me.

"He doesn't need me to talk to him. He has all of you...he has Dani...." I said, feeling sick even saying her name.

"I wouldn't come to you if this wasn't serious. Yoongi wouldn't give us details, so I don't know what happened, but this is important." he said quietly.

"I know it's serious, but the answer is still no. If you knew what he did, what he said, you wouldn't be asking me this. He told me to get the fuck out, so that is what I am doing. If he wanted to talk to me that badly, he has my number, he knows where I live. Frankly the only one of you who seemed to give a shit about me through this whole thing was Yoongi, and I don't see him here begging me to come talk to Taehyung." I said, not budging.

"We do care. Yoongi just knows how to show it better because he has that kind of spirit. He has always been that way when someone is upset or hurting. And Taehyung won't reach out to you first, he won't reach out to anyone. That is what I am trying to tell you. Since you left, he has been locked in his room. He hasn't eaten anything, I don't think he's sleeping, nothing. I have seen him come out of that room twice the first day, and that was to go to the bathroom. That's it. We are getting worried that we are going to have to wait until he passes out and drag his ass to the hospital. And with a person in his condition, it is dangerous if he has an episode with as little strength as he has right now. So please, I am begging you, come see him." Hoseok said, almost sounding choked up at the end. As much as I didn't want to see him at all, and didn't want to really ever talk to him again, I sighed and nodded. I didn't want him to endanger himself over this. So with great reluctance I agreed to see him, one last time.

 


	33. T H I R T Y - T H R E E

I already felt sick as we pulled up to the house, wishing we could just turn around and leave, never to set my eyes on it again.  As I walked up to the house, I let out a deep breath and walked inside.  The guys were sitting around, waiting.

"Oh thank God you got her to come." Jin sighed, patting his chest.

"I thought out of everyone, you would be happiest to see the back of me." I said.  He sighed and looked away, shaking his head.

"Thank you for coming." Jungkook said softly, giving me a slight smile.

"The only reason I am here, is to tell him to get his dumb ass out of bed and eat something before I have to shove it down his throat." I said, staring at the staircase. 

"God...what happened for you to say that?" Jimin said, wrinkling his forhead.

"As I said to Hoseok, if you knew, you would never have asked me to come here." I said, letting out a sigh.  I had to stay angry if I was even going to try to make it through this.

"What he hell did he do?" Namjoon asked.  Yoongi cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Let me get this shit over with." I said as I let out a sigh.  I walked up the stairs, my feet feeling like lead the whole way.  When I got to his room, I was going to burst in, but I stopped dead.  I stared at the door before I exteneded a shaky fist and knocked on the door.  He didn't answer of course, so I swallowed and opened the door.  He was laying on his side, his eyes closed.  I balled my hands into fists, trying to regain my composure.  I had to try very hard, especially when I saw something that made me want to throw up.  He had his arms and top leg wrapped around a body pillow, and against the pillow were the clothes I wore that night. 

"Taehyung." I said in a low voice.  His forehead wrinkled as he squeezed the pillow tighter to him.  I took a  deep breath and took a couple of steps closer, my body feeling like it was going to give out at any moment.

"Taehyung, it is taking a hell of a lot for me to be standing here, so can you at least do the decent thing and acknowlege my presence?" I said, crossing my arms.  He opened his eyes, looking panicked.  He looked down at me and sat up quickly.  As he did, his eyes rolled back in his head.  He leaned sideways on one arm, and held his other hand to his head.

"That's what happens when you don't eat for days." I said, letting out a sigh.  He looked at me and away quickly.

"I came all the way here, and you aren't even going to say anything?  Nothing?" I asked.  He layed back down and resumed hugging the pillow.  I sighed and shook my head.

"Glad you found another space filler for your needs.  Just eat something for fuck's sake." I said, as I turned and left, shutting the door.  As I walked back down the stairs, I was greeted by their eager gazes.

"Well..?" Jungkook asked, looking at me eagerly.

"I'm so glad I went through the pain of coming down here only to be ignored.  Thanks for that." I said, walking away and towards the door.  Jimin put his hand on my arm, and looked at me sadly.

"Please.  Can you just tell us what happened so we can understand and try to help fix this?" he asked.

"There is nothing left to fix.  But maybe if I tell you all, you won't ask me to do this again." I said, turning back around and facing them.  I then painstakingly ran through the events of that night, swallowing back the feeling of vomitting the whole time.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to come back." Namjoon said, not looking directly at me.

"I can clearly see the trigger here though guys." Jimin said, sighing.

"Well can you please tell me?  Cause I would like to know what the fuck I did to warrant being tossed aside like trash." I said, biting my lip.

"Saying I love you might have thrown him a little, but the fact that you added the Tae Tae at the end...that's what did it, I can guarantee it." Jin said nodding.

"Let me guess, that's what she used to call him?" I asked, sighing.

"Yeah, but there is a little more to it than that.  Whenever she was trying to get away with something or when he was going through a hard time and she would do some of her therapy bullshit, she would say that to him.  She never really loved him, she just used those words as her weapon." Jungkook said, shaking his head.

"I feel bad for him, I do.  But if he really still loves her and is just using me to fill her place...I can't do that.  I have a little more self respect than to be used as a hole to stick it in and nothing more.  I can't bear to think about having sex that means so much to me, knowing that he isn't wanting me." I said, trying to to get upset.

"He doesn't love her.  He thinks he did because she was "there for him" through all this shit when it was first diagnosed, so he views all the so-called help she gave him as love.  He knows that he doesn't love her now, and he knows that she didn't love him." Namjoon replied.

"God, I can't take this!" I said, squatting down on the floor and covering my head with my arms.

"I'm sorry we dragged you over here." Yoongi said, letting out a defeated sigh.

"It's not just that!  I mean God, I loved him!  When I said it, I wasn't kidding!  So seeing him like this makes me physically hurt.  It hurts especially knowing what he went through.  But I honestly don't know how to handle this.  If he really feels that way about me at all, I can't do it." I said, wiping away a tear.

"All I ask of you, is try to do whatever you can to get him to snap out of it.  I really don't want to drag him to the hospital, so please, just do that much." Jin asked.

"Fine." I said, standing up  and clearing my throat.  I walked away and up the stairs one more time.

 


	34. T H I R T Y - F O U R

I walked into his room and sat on bottom of the bed.  I kept my back to him to make it easier on both of us.

"Taehyung, listen.  I am going to respect your feelings and your decision for me to leave, so I'm sorry if this is bugging you by me being here.  As soon as the guys are satisfied that you have "snapped out of it", I will leave you alone." I said, sighing.  I waited for him to say something, only get silence in return.

"If you didn't see me as more than a space filler, or a hole to stick it in, then why ask me out?  Why bother to go through all the trouble of putting on a show that made me think you gave a shit about me?" I asked.   I still only heard silence as I sat there waiting.  I didn't talk anymore for a while, hours in fact.  It was well after dark before I even heard him shift his position behind me.

"Hey, did you want something to eat?" Yoongi asked, peeking his head in the door.

"No, I'm fine.  I can't leave until he stops acting like this, so if he doesn't eat, I don't eat.  But then again, he doesn't give a shit about me and if I eat or not, so I guess this plan won't work in the end. " I said, shrugging. I heard him shift behind me as  Yoongi nodded and left, shutting the door.

"So I guess we will starve together.  At least then all the pain and suffering for the both of us will end." I said, looking at the floor.  I heard a little whimper behind me, followed by a sniffle, but I couldn't bear to turn around.  I sat there waiting, but again nothing happened.

"Well, I guess since this is the end, I might as well get everything off my chest.  When I said I love you, I meant it.  I never saw you as a project to fix, and I thought that you genuinely cared for me, even thought I know now that is not the case.  I realize that what you said was exaggerated because of the episode, but you obviously at least feel some of that, otherwise you wouldn't have had anything to base it on.   I don't know what everyone else was like, but I am sorry if I did things that reminded you of them.  I thought I was different because I stayed.  But now that I know I was being used as a warm body to make you feel better....I'm sorry I read more into it than it was.  If you really love her, you should talk to her, go after her or let her go.  You can't live in limbo forever.   I swear I wasn't trying to replace her.  If I would have known you loved her, I would have encouraged you to get better and pursue that.  But just know my love for you was genuine, I can promise you that.  I have always wished the best for you, and I still will.  I hope she makes you happy." I said, choking back all of my feelings.  

"Stoooooooop, pleaaaaaaase!" he sobbed.  I put my head down and sighed. 

"Sorry." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Can you please....go...." he breathed out.

"Only if you promise me you will eat something." I said, swallowing hard.

"Yes, just please go." he said quietly.   I stood walked to the door, standing there for a brief moment before opening it and walking out, shutting it behind me.  I felt like I glided down the stairs as I reached the living room.

"He promised he would eat, and then asked me to leave." I said, monotone.  Namjoon nodded and went to the kitchen. 

"Thank you for doing that.  Truly." Hoseok said softly. Yoongi looked like he was going to cry as  I nodded. I walked like a zombie to the front door and out my car.  I managed to make it all the way to my door before throwing up the contents of my stomach all over the grass.  I then climbed into my car and sat there for a second before starting it and driving down the driveway.  I stopped right before I rounded the corner, looking back at the house for the last time.

"Goodbye, my love." I whispered before driving away, leaving everyone behind.

Two weeks went by and I still saw no sign of Taehyung.  I had no idea what had happened but I couldn't bring myself to ask.  I had to stop caring, I had to let him go. As a matter of fact, Yoongi was the only one that talked to me since that day, so every class was painfully awkward. But I literally talked to no one else.  I came to class, did my work and went home, barely even making eye contact.  Then as I was leaving the last class of the day, I ran straight into Jungkook.

"Sorry." I muttered as I walked by. 

"Wait." he said, grabbing my arm.  I stopped, but didn't look back at him.  I just stood there.

"I don't know how to tell you this but...Taehyung left.   He went out of the country and we don't know how long he will be gone.  I just wanted you to know so you don't feel anxious whether or not he is going to walk in that door every day." he said, as he let my arm go.

"Thank you." I whispered as I continued walking.  It was a relief but an intense pain at the same time.  At least now, maybe with some more distance, I could heal and forget that Taehyung ever existed as more than a classmate.

 


	35. T H I R T Y - F I V E

A year came and went, nothing changing. My heart did heal, and I just became the person I was before. I went to school, concentrated, worked hard, and went home. None of the guys except Yoongi talked to me anymore. They would occasionally greet me in the hallway or things like that, but it was like I never existed in their world. It suited me fine. One less thing to remind me of what I once had. One afternoon, my world was shattered, taking me back to that wonderful and horrible time in my life. I was sitting in the back of class in my normal desk, looking down at my notebook when someone sat at the desk next to me. I didn't even look up, I never did anymore.

"Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" I heard a voice say. My eyes went wide and I dropped my pencil on my notebook. I would recognize the smoky timbre of that voice anywhere. I didn't want to look up, I couldn't. I picked the pencil up and held it out, not moving my head.

"H-here, take mine." I said quietly. I felt electricity shoot through my body as his hand touched mine, taking the pencil.

"Thank you." he said, softly. I sat there just staring at my notebook until I couldn't take it anymore. I gathered my books up and stood up, walking out of the classroom. I went around the corner and leaned into the wall, gasping for air. What was he doing back? Why was he here? I wiped a tear that had somehow found it's way out of my eye, off of my cheek and sucked in a deep breath. With one question, he sent be back to a year ago like nothing had changed. I blew the breath out and headed around the corner to see him standing in the hallway, looking back around. I quickly tried to walk by him until he whispered, "wait." I stopped and stood still, my body shaking.

"Hello, Taegyung." I said quietly.

"It's been a long time. I was wondering if...would you have a cup of coffee with me? I need to talk to you. " he said.

"I...I don't know..." I said, still not able to look at him.

"Please. Just this once, and I won't bother you anymore after this. You won't have to worry about seeing me around or anything, I am only here because I knew this is where I would find you." he said.

"Ok. When?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Since you are already blowing off this class, can you do it now?" he asked.

"Ok." I responded quietly. I walked next to him down the street to the cafe where we used to frequent when we were dating. We said nothing, and I couldn't look over at him. I was hoping I would wake up and this would all just be a dream, and I could go back to normal life. We ordered our coffee and sat at our favorite table.

"You look well." he said softly. I just stared down at my coffee, and nodded.

"Thank you." I responded.

"I am just going to jump straight to it. After the last time I saw you, I left the country to get treatment. I realized if I was going to live, I had to work through my issues with something stronger than I had been. So I went somewhere where they were willing to try more experimental and some controverisal treatments. It was a very difficult period of time, and some days I wanted the treatment to just end it all. But after a lot of work and therapy, I was able to mainly work through my issues, and I have been officially symptom free for 7 month, not one outburst." he said, as I heard him playing with his coffee mug.

"Congratulations. I am sure you are relieved that is no longer an issue." I said, still avoiding his gaze.

"Thank you. But in therapy I was told that I have to put certain unresolved issues to rest, and one of them was you." he said, clearing his throat. That's what I was in his life, an unresolved issue.

"Do whatever it is you need to do." I said quietly.

"Can you look at me?" he asked, without hesitation. I wrinkled my forehead and swallowed hard, as I looked up. It was like someone knocked all the wind out of my lungs. I looked into his warm eyes, and felt like I was going to break down, but I tried to swallow my feelings and just listen to what the had to say and leave.

"What next." I asked, trying not to let him hear the weakness in my voice.

"It took me a long time to come to terms with what I did to you. There still isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel overwhelming guilt for the way I slept with you, and the things I said. Those things I said weren't true. None of them were. I think part of the reason was because I was so scared you were going to leave me one day, that I pushed that insecurity on you. And then taking the gift you gave me of your virginity and telling you that you were just a hole to fill...I will regret saying that until my dying day. Also knowing that I dismissed your feelings as a lie...was unfair and unkind of me." he said, stopping to close his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you...for saying that." I said quietly.

"You may not know it, but you were such a turning point in my life. If I hadn't met you, I would still be that angry person I always was. I wouldn't have been capable of anything but a life destined to be filled with anger, hatred, sadness and guilt. I would have never been able to move forward. Thanks to you I was able to receive treatment and even meet the love of my life, and now I am getting married next month." he said softly. I thought I was going to faint. I nodded and gave him the best smile I could muster.

"Congratulations. I hope you both have a happy life together." I said, looking back down at my coffee.

"Thank you. I just wanted to tell you those things, so hopefully we can maybe be friends again one day. From what I understand from the guys, you and Yoongi have maintained a good friendship, which makes me happy. Really though, thank you again for being there for me and getting me to the point where change was possible." he replied.

"I'm glad you are happy." I said, smiling again.

" Look, I am supposed to meet my fiance soon, so I have to get going, but it was great seeing you. Truly, thank you for everything." he said, standing up. I nodded and waved to him as he walk to and out the door of the cafe. I waited until he was out of sight to stand up and walk out the door slowly. I walked back to school in time to make it for the second half of the last class. After, I stood and walked slowly, like a zombie through the hallway. I left my car at the school and started slowly walking home. I walked for about an hour until I heard my phone go off. I saw it was Yoongi calling and I felt my heart ease ever so slightly.  Talking to him always made me feel better, and I prayed that hearing his voice would help me breathe again.

 


	36. T H I R T Y - S I X

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

_"Hey, your car was still at school, but I couldn't find you. Where are you?"_

"I decided to walk home." I replied softly.

_"Walk? That's going to take you hours.  Why are you walking? Did you have a bad day?"_

"You could say that." I answered, trying not to get choked up.

" _What happened?"_

"Oh nothing important.  I just saw and had coffee with Taehyung for the first time in over a year, where he thanked me for helping to be the start of  him changing his life.  Apparently I also helped run him away from here to where he met his future wife, whom he is marrying next month." I said, feeling my heart break all over again.

_"What??"_

"Yeah.  He apologized for what happened, and thanked me for being the the turning point in his life." I swallowed.

_"Where are you?"_

"Still walking." I answered.

_"Let me come get you, please."_

"Yoongi...." I breathed.  I just stood there, holding the phone to my ear, listening to the revving of his car's engine in the background.  Within minutes, I saw him pulling up and jumping out of the car.  I had been able to hold it together all this time, but seeing the look on his face made me break down in tears.  He hugged me tightly, rubbing and patting my back, kissing the side of my head.

"Why does it still hurt so much? I thought I was past this." I sobbed.

"You had not seen him or had anything to do with him since that day.  So seeing him again probably just brought it all back fresh for you. And seeing him so suddenly and with such big news probably shocked you to your core.  I didn't know, or I would have warned you.  In the end, this is probably a good thing. You need to do this.  Get it all out so you can heal properly and move on." He said softly into my ear.

"Oh Yoongi, what would I do without you?" I said, resting my head on his shoulder, burying my face into his neck.

"You are stronger than you think you are.  You would be ok." He responded, rocking me side.

"No, really.  You have been my one constant from the beginning. Thank you for always looking out for me." I sniffled and let out a sigh.

"Hey, it's what you do for people you care about." He replied, squeezing me tight.  I started to calm as I let myself be comforted in his warm arms.

"Hoseok told me a long time ago that you had this kind of caring spirit, that you always hated seeing people in pain or upset.  You really are. You've really shown that to me and been so kind to me." I replied, now wrapping my arms around his back.  He let out a sigh and pulled back a little to look at me.  He wiped the tears off of my face and gave me a sad smile.

"That is not entirely the case. I will tell you one day.  Not today, but one day." He said, kissing my forehead.

"What is it? You can tell me." I replied softly.

"No, you need to focus on you today.  You need to let yourself heal." He replied, putting my hair behind my ear.

"I am already feeling much better, thanks to your concern. You are the greatest friend I could ask for." I replied, kissing him on the cheek.  He smiled at me and let out a soft sigh.

"Come on, let's get you home."

******

A month went by and by the time Taehyung's wedding date rolled around, I was able to let him go from my heart.   I had even healed so well that I was going to be Yoongi's date for the wedding.  As I arrived at the house, he was standing on the porch, waiting in his suit.

"You look very handsome." I smiled, fixing his collar. 

"You look beautiful as always." He said, giving me a soft smile.

"Thank you." I replied, straightening his tie.

"I know you keep saying that you are going to be ok with this, but are you really? I know he said he wants you there, but are you sure? You don't have to do this." He asked, searching my face.

"Yoongi, I will be fine.  Really." I nodded, giving him a smile.

"If it gets to be too much, just let me know and we will leave." He replied.  I nodded as he offered me his arm.  He walked me to his car and off we went.  

The wedding venue was beautiful, and very softly decorated.   As we took our seats, Taehyung, Jin, and Hoseok made their way to the altar.  Yoongi grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.  I stared up at the man who at one point held my heart in his hands.  He looked so different, so peaceful, and as the bride walked out, I saw a look on his face that I never saw.  Love.  He really loved her and I could honestly say I was happy for him.  This whole time I had been focused on how devastated I was, and any normal person would in my situation.  Over the last month especially, I was able to think from a non-emotional standpoint about everything he had gone through up to this point in his life, and he must have  been in so much pain.  Even if he never loved me, I knew he cared for me, and knowing he hurt me like he did must have been extremely painful for him as well.  I was really and truly happy for him to be able to be where he was standing today.  

After the ceremony, they had a receiving line I made sure that I was the last one in line.  As I came up, he gave me a soft smile. 

"I wanted to tell you how happy I am for you.  Really Taehyung, seeing you like this...happy, healthy, loved...it warms my heart.  I know you must have had a very hard time, and I am sorry you had to experience that.  You are always going to be the sweet man with angel face, but now, there are no demons to drag you into darkness.  I will always treasure what we had, knowing that I was able to help you climb from that darkness and into the light. I am so happy that you found someone to keep you in that light so you can be the man I always knew you were. I wish you both the happiest and brightest life together." I said as I held his hand.  He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I heard him sniffle.  As he pulled back, he wiped tears from his eyes and smiled at me.

"I lived with such anguish over how much I hurt you.  That has eaten me up inside and frankly still does to this day.  Now knowing what love feels like, I can't imagine how much I must have hurt you. I really can't even begin to convey how sorry I am that I put you through that.  Hearing you say all those things makes me realize even more that I really never did deserve you or your kindness.  You still to this day are one of the kindest and caring people I have ever met.  I hope you can find your happiness, and I hope he realizes how lucky he is." He replied, squeezing my hands.  And with that, I was able to fully and completely close that chapter of my life.

 


	37. T H I R T Y - S E V E N

"I am very proud of you." Yoongi said, as we danced to one of the many slow songs that played at the reception.

"I am really happy for him.  I don't hurt anymore, and I feel at peace.  I really did move on a long time ago, but there was always so much left unsaid that made that wound impossible to heal.  Now, that scar has all but disappeared." I smiled.

"I am so glad.  Now you can start living for you." He replied, smiling at me.

"Thank you Yoongi.  I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm the lucky one." He said softly.

"What makes you say that? You have been picking up the pieces of my heart for a long time now.  I would think you would be sick of me by now." I laughed.

"Never.  That isn't possible." He replied, his face serious. 

"Oh I'm sure it is." I grinned.

"I could never get sick of you.  I hated seeing you hurt and upset.  I've been picking up the pieces of your broken heart and trying to mend them so..." He trailed off.

"So what?" I asked, scrunching my forehead.

"So that one day...maybe one day you would give it to me and I could keep it safe." He said softly.  I opened my eyes wide as I looked in his eyes and saw the same look in them as I saw in Taehyung's at the ceremony.

"Yoongi?" I breathed, my heart beating hard and fast. He pulled me in close to him and kissed me so softly  and full of warmth.  We stopped swaying with the music and stood still.  He let go of my hand and slid his hand up over my shoulder and around to the back of my neck.  I closed my eyes and let out a breath I felt like I had been holding for a year. He stopped kissing me and looked at me, wrinkling his forehead.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said softly.

"Yoongi, I had no idea you...you felt this way about me.  Why didn't you ever say anything?" I breathed, my heart still going wild.

"Because by time I realized what those feelings were, you had already given your heart to Taehyung." He replied, still searching my eyes.

"What?  You...that long ago?" I asked.  My stomach was flip flopping so much, it made it hard to concentrate.

"Here, follow me." He said, as he took my hand.  He walked me outside and past the parking area to a gorgeous pond.  It was quiet and still, the only noise being the music in the background from the reception tent.  We sat down on the lawn furniture and I couldn't help but feel overwhelming guilt.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"I had been wanting to so badly, but this last year was so hard on you.  You were just starting to get to where I thought I could say something, but then Tae showed up again, and I thought your heart broke all over again. I've wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms and tell you it would be ok, that you are loved and cared for more than you know." He said, staring into my eyes.

"You have always been there for me, even from the beginning when you warned me about Taehyung...I only thought that you are being friendly and caring." I said, putting my hand on my chest, trying to get my heart to calm down.

"You captivated me from the very  beginning.  Your innocence and kind nature appealed to me in ways I didn't know possible. When I saw how frightened you looked when Hoseok had you pressed against that wall, I felt like I had to protect you, and I didn't even know who you were!  When I saw you dancing with Taehyung all smiles and carefree, my heart jumped and I had no idea why, you were a stranger in my house.   Then when you passed out in the chair near me and they all kept saying inappropriate things, I couldn't stand it.  I just wanted you out of there and safe.  When I got to carry you in my arms and stare at your beautiful and innocent face, I felt my heart beat like this for the first time." He responded, holding my other hand.  I felt a lump come up in my throat that I couldn't seem to swallow down.  I never found out who brought me home that night, and now I knew.  My heart kept fluttering and beating hard. 

"I am so sorry I never knew." I said, as a tear rolled down my face.  He cupped my cheek in his hand and wiped my tear away with his thumb.

"I just want you to be happy.  Even if you don't think you can feel that way about me, I only want your happiness." He smiled softly.  Why couldn't I see it? Why didn't I see this amazing man who was right in front of me, loving me for all this time? 

 


	38. T H I R T Y - E I G H T (O N E _ E N D I N G)

I leaned forward and kissed him hard, putting a hand on each side of his face. He breathed heavily and he wrapped his hands around my back, pulling me close.  I slipped my tongue into his mouth as he let out a soft whimper. He breathed out loud  breaths as he slid his tongue over mine.  I pulled from the kiss and got up quickly.  I straddled his lap and sat back down, kissing him passionately.  He slouched down ever so slightly as I could feel his excitement rub against me.  It made me want him right there, right now.  He slid his hands up my body and back down again, letting them come to rest right above my ass.  I moved slightly against his bulge making him let out a whimpering moan in my mouth.  I slid my hands down his clothed chest and stomach,  letting them come to rest on his belt. I opened it quickly, along with his pants.  He pulled back from the kiss as he breathed heavily, looking at me with eyes heavy from lust.

"What are you- ohhhhhh God." He breathed as I reached inside his boxers and slid my hand up and down his length with a firm grip.  He kissed me again, letting out little breathy grunts into my mouth. I finally slid him out of his boxers and lifted slightly off of his lap.  I slid my thong to the side and guided him into me, slowly sitting on his hard cock.

"Ohhh my God! How are you so wet already?" He breathed.  I let out a quiet moan as I started to thrust back and forth, his thickness filling me so full.

"Mmnnmmm Yoongi.  You feel so good." I moaned quietly.  He let out a shaky breath as he started to thrust upwards with my motions, letting out little breathy moans and grunts.  We had to be quiet, but that almost made it more exciting.  He kissed down the v neck line of my dress as I felt myself throb around him.

"Ughhhnnn keep going just like that." he groaned quietly.  I let out loud breaths as I felt him throb inside me a few times, getting harder.  He gripped on to my hips, pushing me down onto him hard as he thrusted up into me, breathing heavily.

"Ohhhh y-you're gonna make me cum like that." I said as I pulsed around him repeatedly, feeling the walls of my pussy tighten, pulling him into me as far as possible.

"I want to cum with you.   I'm getting closer, just don't stop." he breathed.  I leaned down and slid my tongue into his mouth, letting out muffled moans as I felt my climax building. 

"I am gonna cum so hard on you." I grunted as I started breathing heavier.  I slid a hand inside my thong and started circling my clit, making me shake and pulse hard.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum...I'm so close...mmmmmm." he groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head, and thrusted up hard into me.

"Yoongi!!" I said loudly as I released into an intense orgasm, my body pulsing and trembling with each thrust.  He breathed heavy and fast through his nose as he closed his mouth and let out the sexiest sounding restrained grunts and moans as I felt his hot cum release inside me.  After we both came down from our orgasms, I leaned my forehead against his as we both tried to catch our breath.  As I sat back up, I slid off of him and quickly stood up.  He laughed as he put his dick back inside his pants and closed them up.

"I think we have to leave now." he said, grinning.  I looked to see cum all over the front of his black pants, making me giggle.

"Sorry about that." I said, actually feeling flushed.

"I'm not.  I would love to get out of here, take you home, and make love to you like I have wanted to for so long." he replied as he stood and took me in his arms.

"I don't deserve someone like you." I said softly, looking into his deep eyes.

"Don't ever say that.  You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I want to be the one to give it to you if you will let me.  Do you think a day will ever come when you will let me?" he asked, putting one hand on my cheek.

"Yes.  I just hope I can make you happy too." I said, kissing him softly.

"Come home with me, stay the night.  Let me hold you, and show you just how happy you make me." he said, smiling the warmest and brightest smile I had ever seen on him.  It melted my heart to see him like this, and made me realize that deep down, I loved him too.  I took his hand and kissed it softly.  I put his hand on my chest and smiled at him.

"I go where my heart goes, and my heart is with you." I said, softly.  He blinked rapidly and looked up to the sky, letting out a quick, hard breath.  He laughed and looked down at me, kissing me hard and pulling me into him. 

"I will keep it safe, always." he whispered into my ear.  And he did exactly that, kept me warm, safe and happy in his arms, always.

 


	39. T H I R T Y - N I N E ( A L T E R N A T E_E N D I N G)

**_*Author's note: I really was torn at what to do with the characters, so this is the other ending that I planned on. It will take up with them meeting at the coffee shop after one year had passed..._ **

 

I walked slowly over to our table, feeling like I was holding my breath. Why was this so difficult? I thought I had gotten over him, but even hearing his voice, smelling his familiar cologne, was all too much for my heart to handle. As we sat I stared down at my coffee, unable to look at him. I was afraid if I did, I would fall apart, and I didn't want to do that. I wanted to show him that I was strong.

"You look well." he said softly. I just stared down at my coffee, and nodded.

"Thank you." I responded.

"I am just going to jump straight to it. After the last time I saw you, I left the country to get treatment. I realized if I was going to live, I had to work through my issues with something stronger than I had been. So I went somewhere where they were willing to try more experimental and some controverisal treatments. It was a very difficult period of time, and some days I wanted the treatment to just end it all. But after a lot of work and therapy, I was able to mainly work through my issues, and I have been officially symptom free for 7 month, not one outburst." he said, as I heard him playing with his coffee mug.

"Congratulations. I am sure you are relieved that is no longer an issue." I said, still avoiding his gaze.

"Thank you. But in therapy I was told that I have to put certain unresolved issues to rest, and one of them was you, and what I did to you." he continued.

"Do whatever it is you need to do." I said quietly.

"Can you look at me?" he asked, without hesitation.

"I can't." I whispered, as I closed my eyes.  
  
"Please, just look at me." he said softly. I wrinkled my forehead and swallowed hard, as I looked up. It was like someone knocked all the wind out of my lungs. I looked into his warm eyes, and felt like I was going to break down. I swallowed quickly and looked back down, holding my breath.  
  
"I'm sorry...I can't." I said, my voice breaking.  
  
"It's that painful to even look at me now?" he said, his voice sounding so soft and sad.  
  
"Taehyung..I don't want to cry." I said, my breath increasing.  
  
"I don't want you to cry. I want to make sure I never ever make you cry again." he said, as I heard him sniffle.  
  
"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He had tears brimming on his eyes, as I felt my heart ache so much I thought I couldn't breathe. I let out a sob as I stood up from the table and ran towards the door.   
  
"Wait!" he shouted behind me. I opened the door and stood out on the sidewalk, sobbing into my hands. I heard the door open back behind me as a pair slender and strong arms wrapped around me from behind.   
  
"Taehyung, please." I cried. I felt his body trembling against mine as he held me tight.  
  
"No, I can't let you go. I have to tell you that there isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel overwhelming guilt for what I did to you. Those things I said weren't true. None of them were. I think part of the reason was because I was so scared you were going to leave me one day, and I pushed my insecurities on you. I'm so sorry I dismissed your feelings, calling them lies. I know I must have hurt you more than I can possibly know, and I will regret it until my dying day." he said, sniffling. He let me go, and I stood there, shaking as I tried to regain my composure. I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I turned around to see his warm face, his loving eyes flooded with tears. He searched my face for a brief second before rushing forward and crushing his lips into mine. I felt my heart swell so much I felt like it would explode. He kissed me long and hard, holding my face in his hands.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a whisper, searching his eyes.

"Because I love you. You are far more than I deserve, especially after what I did to you, but you were the only one who ever believed in me, and tried to help me despite all that I did. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but if you can even try, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you and show you how much you mean to me." he said softly as a tear rolled down his face. I wiped it with my hand, and felt my heart beat again like it used to when we were happy and together. I kissed him softly over and over again before pulling back and looking into his warm eyes.

"Don't ever leave me again." I said softly. He kissed me softly over and over, letting out cries of happiness. He squeezed me in his arms tightly as I could feel his heart beat against me. He pulled back and smiled a smile I hadn't seen in a long time, one that took my breath away. I bit my lip, holding back happy tears.  
  
"Still biting that lip, I see..." he said, letting out a slow breath. I couldn't help but giggle, and raise my eyebrows.

"And does it still have the same effect?" I asked, smiling big.

"You tell me." he said as he pulled my body close to his, feeling his excitement. I kissed him hard and fast, slipping my tongue into his mouth as he let out a soft whimper. As I pulled back, he let out a slow breath. He looked side to side to make sure no one was around and grabbed me by my wrist. He pulled me down the sidewalk a couple buildings over until we reached the ally. He pulled me around the corner, away from the street and pressed me into the wall, kissing me hard and fast. His tongue ran over mine, making me let out shaky breaths.

"Oh God, I've missed you so much." I said, as he started kissing down my neck. He slipped his hands up my skirt and pulled my panties down and off quickly.  
  
"I've missed you too. I have been picturing this moment for over a year, just waiting until I could sink myself into you." he said, breathing heavily.

"I haven't been with anyone since you. This belongs to you." I said, as I grabbed his hand and placed it on my heart. He smiled and kissed me hard as he started fumbling with his pants, releasing his full erection. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted my leg and shoved into me, making me groan out loudly.  
  
"Fuck, you feel so good." he breathed, as he started thrusting, pressing me against the wall.  
  
"MMmmmm oh God fuck me hard, Taehyung." I said as I felt myself throbbing around his dick. He moaned as he gripped onto my outer thigh, pressing as deep into me as he could.  
  
"Jesus, I'm not going to last long. I forgot how tight you are." he breathed between grunts.

"Ughhh I'm getting close already." I said, as I felt him get harder in me.  
  
"Fuuuuuuck, I'm close now." he said, as his thrusts got faster and harder. I moaned loudly as I felt myself on the verge. He flicked my tongue with his, moaning into my mouth, sending me over the edge. I shook hard and moaned into his mouth as I started to throb around him. He moaned and grunted hard into my mouth as he started releasing his hot cum inside me, breathing hard and fast. His thrusts became sloppy as he started to come down from his orgasm. He leaned against me, breathing hard, and staring into my eyes.  
  
"I love you so much." he said, putting his hands on my cheeks.  
  
"I love you too baby." I smiled, letting a happy tear escape the corner of my eye.  
  
"I will do whatever I can to make sure you never forget that." he smiled, wiping the tear away.  
  
"And I will always be here to make sure you know that you mean the world to me and always have." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. We leaned into each other, and I felt so safe and happy for the first time in a long time.   
  
"Thank you." he breathed softly.  
  
"For what?" I asked, still leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"For saving me from the darkness. For being my angel of light. You are everything to me." he said, leaning back and looking at me. When I looked in his eyes, I saw no trace of the darkness that would lie beneath the surface. Only purity, warmth and light. This was the Taehyung I always saw and fell in love with. And I was happy and relieved to have him back, and know that I would never lose him to the darkness, ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading another FF. I know this one wasn't as long and was much different than the other one but I hope you were at least entertained by it :) I have a couple more ideas that I am working on and some short smut requests as well. If you have any questions, comments, clairifications or requests, I'm always here!


End file.
